Notre
by Alice To Suki
Summary: [Cerita 3 : Adakala ketika aku tak membutuhkanmu, namun sebenarnya mengharapkanmu di sini; di sampingku.] "Ia tidak akan pernah paham dengan psikologis kejiwaan maupun isi hati milik Akashi Seijuurou."—AoAka. Sixth Story from Alice to Suki. Happy reading! Review please? XD
1. Prolog

**"Notre" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

_**"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."**_

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**.:: Prolog ::.**

**.**

[_Pergi adalah ketika kau kembali nanti. Dan aku di sini, menemanimu; menanti hingga kini._]

**.**

**.**

** .**

Kedua manik _scarlet_ itu membaca dengan seksama secarik kertas yang tertempel pada papan pengumuman, berusaha mencari nama seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri. _Well_, seharusnya tidak sulit untuk menemuka—

_Akashi Seijuurou—kamar asrama nomor 54_.

—ah, benar kan? Tidak sulit.

Akashi tersenyum tipis seraya mengingat kembali denah daerah universitasnya—yang tentunya sudah Akashi ingat dengan sangat baik—dan kamar dengan nomor genap berarti ada di gedung asrama bagian barat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung fakultas Akashi.

Bukannya beranjak segera ke aula untuk upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan matanya tersebut malah terdiam di depan papan pengumuman. Sebetulnya ia masih penasaran. Sebab dari dalam benaknya, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pertanyaan sepele yang terus berulang dan terngiang.

_Siapa yang kira-kira akan menjadi teman sekamarnya nanti?_

Kembali Akashi menelusuri deretan nama yang terpasang di papan dan—lagi—ia tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menemukan nama orang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya.

_Aomine Daiki—kamar asrama nomor 54._

Oh, jadi teman sekamarnya nanti bernama Aomine Daiki? Akashi berharap semoga saja dia bukan orang yang menyusahkan.

"Akashi, apa itu kau?"

Akashi membalikkan badannya refleks saat namanya disebut-sebut dan di belakangnya tampak seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar di matanya. _Jade_ lalu bertemu dengan _ruby_.

"Ah, Shintarou, tentu saja ini aku. Apa liburan beberapa bulan membuatmu amnesia dan lupa pada teman semasa SMA-mu sendiri?" Jawab Akashi dengan seringai tipis.

Laki-laki bersurai hijau itu mengembuskan napasnya, "Bukannya begitu," Lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku hanya memastikan karena terkejut melihatmu ada di Hokkaido. Aku kira sekarang kau ada di Tokyo,"

Akashi mendengus geli, "Eh, mengejutkanmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa karena aku sering membuatmu terkejut, Shintarou?"

"Ya, dalam berbagai hal kau memang mengejutkan. Jalan pikiranmu acak, Akashi,"

"Dan aku anggap itu sebagai pujian darimu, Shintarou,"

Midorima melipat kedua tangannya, "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, kalau begitu,"

"Menanyakan apa?" Sejujurnya Akashi sudah dapat mengetahui apa yang ingin ditanyakan Midorima. Tentu saja, sebab Akashi tahu kalau Midorima tidak akan semudah itu memercayai keberadaannya di sini hanya sebagai kebetulan semata.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

_Shintarou, betapa mudahnya menerka isi pikiranmu._ "Aku terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di sini. Jadi aku kemari untuk kuliah, ada yang salah?" jawab Akashi lugas.

"Tidak ada yang salah, memang. Yang ingin aku tanyakan, kenapa di Hokkaido bukannya di Tokyo? Aku rasa dengan kemampuan otakmu, masuk ke _Tokyo Daigaku_ adalah hal yang mudah,"

Akashi tidak suka ini. Pertanyaan Midorima seolah memojokkannya. _Hell_, Midorima tidak akan menerima alasan yang ia buat-buat. Sudah pasti ia akan terus menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya, Midorima kembali angkat suara, "Baiklah kalau begitu," Midorima melangkah mendekati Akashi, menatap iris dengan citra kemerahan itu lekat-lekat, "Aku tidak akan menuntut jawabanmu sekarang dan kau tidak boleh mengelak sebab aku tahu ada yang janggal padamu, Akashi,"

Midorima mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam. Namun belum jauh berjalan, Midorima pun menghentikan langkahnya, "Omong-omong kamar asramaku ada di gedung timur, nomor 67. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja kau bisa mengunjungiku kalau-kalau ingin bertanding _shogi_bersama, seperti dulu saat kita masih di SMA,"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih atas undangannya dan aku akan sangat senang apabila dapat mengalahkanmu lagi, Shintarou."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Dari awal, Akashi adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka diperintah. Memerintah orang lain, jauh lebih menarik menurutnya ketimbang harus menuruti segala perintah ini-itu. Namun meskipun demikian Akashi tetaplah orang yang patuh pada aturan yang berlaku, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan—dengan setengah hati—untuk mengikuti masa orientasi di kampusnya walaupun ia tahu kakak-kakak angkatannya nanti akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal absurd ataupun hal-hal lain yang memalukan.

"Sekarang, dari atas gedung ini, teriakan dengan lantang nama, jurusan, dan alasan kalian masuk ke universitas ini. Kalau tidak, hukumannya kalian harus menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kalian sukai sambil membuka pakaian kalian,"

Nah, kan. Absurd. Setidaknya Akashi perlu bersyukur, sebab masa orientasinya hanya berlangsung satu hari dan yang jelas, Akashi sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan banyak orang.

"Siapa yang ingin mulai duluan?"

Huh, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk ini.

"_Senpai_, maaf. Sepertinya anemiaku kambuh," Ucap Akashi berbohong sambil memegang kepalanya agar terlihat meyakinkan. Dengan ini, ia berharap dapat terbebas dari perintah sang kakak angkatan.

"Eh, baiklah. Aku izinkan kau untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan ini. Pergi dan beristirahatlah di ruang kesehatan. Perlukah kau—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, _senpai_." Tanpa basa-basi Akashi pun langsung memisahkan diri dari rombongannya dan setelah itu banyak tatapan iri tertuju pada pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

Sebenarnya Akashi tidak berminat untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Ia hanya ingin meloloskan diri saja. Lagipula jika ia beristirahat di ruang kesehatan, ia akan ditanyai macam-macam dan bisa saja akibat itu peran sakit-sakitannya akan ketahuan.

Untuk itu Akashi memutuskan untuk mengelilingi bagian lain dari atap gedung tempatnya berada sekarang. Sebab bagaimanapun juga sangat jarang baginya mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Ia lebih suka mengunjungi perpustakaan dan menenangkan diri di sana sambil membaca beberapa buku.

Akashi sampai di sisi lain atap gedung yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat rombongannya semula. Ternyata di sini sepi, tidak ada orang.

Akashi pun berjalan sampai ke arah sisi atap dan memperhatikan pemandangan yang bisa terlihat dari sana. Hijaunya pepohonan berpadu dengan gedung-gedung berbagai fakultas yang bervariasi tingginya, menyambut indera pengelihatan Akashi. Cukup indah juga, eh?

Kedua iris merahnya lalu tertutup, berusaha menajamkan inderanya ketika terpaan angin mulai menyapu halus sensor-sensor penerima impuls di kulitnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Akashi tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini, merasakan kebebasan seperti ini.

'_Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?'_

Kelopak mata yang menutupi manik merahnya terbuka. Ah, kenapa pertanyaan Midorima pagi hari tadi bisa tiba-tiba terngiang kembali?

'_Aku tidak akan menuntut jawabanmu sekarang—'_

Jawaban? Bahkan Akashi sudah susah payah, berusaha melupakan alasannya ia datang ke Hokkaido dan memutuskan untuk menuntut ilmu di sini. Namun pemuda teman semasa sekolahnya dulu itu, menuntut untuk mengetahui jawaban yang seharusnya sudah ia buang jauh-jauh.

Huh, merepotkan sekali.

'—_dan kau tidak boleh mengelak sebab aku tahu ada yang janggal padamu, Akashi.'_

Rasanya Akashi ingin tertawa. Harus Akashi akui kalau Midorima adalah orang yang lumayan peka pada keadaan di sekitarnya, walaupun sangat jarang bagi pemuda itu untuk menunjukkannya secara gamblang di depan setiap orang.

Tapi katanya tadi… janggal? Apa salahnya memang? Akashi hanya ingin merasakan hal yang berbeda, itu saja. Tidak ada hal yang aneh soal itu.

Tidak ada.

_Kaki kanannya melangkah._

Hmm, benarkah tidak ada yang aneh?

Baru kali ini Akashi merasa ragu pada dirinya sendiri padahal biasanya ia yakin pada keputusan yang ia pilih. Ia ragu apakah pertanyaan Midorima tadi memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Bahkan otaknya seperti sudah diatur agar tidak lagi mengungkit masalah ini.

_Disusul oleh kaki kirinya._

Ah, ada apa sebetulnya? Benarkah ada yang salah? Benarkah ada yang janggal? Batinnya mendesak mencari jawaban, namun logikanya berhenti seolah enggan berjalan.

_Maju selangkah lagi._

Kepala Akashi mendadak nyeri ketika pertanyaan yang sama berulang tiada henti di dalam benaknya.

_Dan tidak ada lagi tempat berpijak baginya._

Langit biru pun menjadi hal yang terakhir dilihatnya sebelum menutup mata.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sial. Sial sial.

Aomine Daiki menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal, badan berdiri tegap, dan kepala terangkat angkuh. Beberapa mahasiswa baru yang menyapanya tak ia hiraukan. Tak menarik, pikirnya. Setiap kali Aomine berjalan, terutama melintasi koridor, tidak jarang di antara mereka akan menyapanya seperti '_Izin lewat, _Senpai_.'_ Atau izin inilah, izin itulah, dan izin-izin aneh lainnya. Oke, itu menganggu.

Meski dalam hati ada rasa bangga dan egois yang menggerogoti dirinya karena merasa ditakuti dan dihormati. Hahaha, jujur saja, masa-masa orientasi adalah hal yang disukai Aomine. Selain mencari junior-junior yang manis dan berdada besar, ia juga bisa menggodanya sesuka hati. Mesum? Enak saja. Ini hanya formalitas sebagai kakak angkatan.

Ah, omong-omong, sebenarnya Aomine sedang kesal saat ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Imayoshi meneleponnya untuk segera datang ke atap gedung sekolah. Cih! Itu mengganggu tidur siangnya, sungguh. Dan Aomine cukup tahu bagaimana caranya Imayoshi mengancam agar ia sendiri mau angkat kaki dari ruang kelas kosong yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi sarang hibernasinya. Bisa-bisa udang perliharaannya nanti mati satu per satu seperti tahun lalu. Tidak, terima kasih. Aomine tidak akan mengorbankan udang peliharaannya lagi!

"_Sekarang, dari atas gedung ini, teriakan dengan lantang nama, jurusan, dan alasan kalian masuk ke universitas ini. Kalau tidak, hukumannya kalian harus menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kalian sukai sambil membuka pakaian kalian,_"

Satu alis Aomine terangkat begitu permintaan kakak kelas yang tak lagi asing baginya mulai menggema. Oh, sudah dimulai ternyata. Aomine jadi merasa bernostalgia ketika masa-masa itu, masa dimana ia juga menjadi seorang junior yang dijadikan budak oleh senior.

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu atap gedung. Satu menit sebelum Aomine membuka kenopnya, laki-laki berkulit _dim_ itu sempat-sempatnya merapikan rambut, kameja dan celana _jeans_-nya, menata _name tag_ agar lebih terlihat, lalu mengatur ekspresi agar terlihat lebih sangar dan galak.

Sebagai senior, ia harus memiliki kharisma yang khas.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Aomine membuka kenop pintu hingga daunnya berderit kecil setelah itu terbuka seluruhnya. Kumpulan mahasiswa baru berbaju putih, adalah hal yang pertama kali menjadi objek fokusnya.

Aomine terkekeh, nyaris tertawa meledak begitu sensor pendengarannya menangkap beberapa mahasiswa terpilih—jika bisa dikatakan beruntung—berdiri dengan gagah di ujung pembatas, toa berada di satu tangan dengan ujung menempel di bibir, dan suara yang menggema di seluruh penjuru kampus.

"Saya yang bernama xxx, jurusan xxx, alasan saya memilih universitas ini karena… karena—"

"Yang lebih lantang lagi! Mana suaranya?!"

"SAYA YANG BERNAMA—"

Astaga, suasana seperti ini tidak jauh berbeda ketika Aomine baru saja menginjakan kaki di universitas Hokkaido yang menjadi rumah keduanya sampai saat ini. Aomine menggeleng pelan, dalam hati tertawa habis-habisan. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia saja.

Tak tertarik mendekati kerumunan mahasiswa di depannya, maka Aomine mengambil langkah mundur; menjauh dari kegiatan yang tengah berlangsung. Toh, ia berada di sana pun tak akan mengubah keadaan. Imayoshi yang mengambil alih semuanya.

Hingga langkahnya secara tidak sadar membawa Aomine pada sisi lain gedung. Yang lebih sepi; lebih terisolir bahkan nyaris terlupakan. _Well_, tempat yang bagus—bagus digunakan untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya, sebenarnya—salahkan saja si mata empat yang telah mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

Hingga detik berikutnya, tubuh Aomine kaku sesaat.

Manik biru tua itu memicing sejenak, memastikan penglihatannya pada sosok kecil yang berdiri di ujung gedung, tanpa pengaman, tanpa pijakan yang pasti. Terpaku seperkian detik bagaimana angin kecil menghembuskan helai merahnya, kameja putih yang terangkat sedikit, juga pungguh kecil yang terlihat rapuh baginya.

Tidak, tidak. Punggung itu memang terlihat rapuh, yang dengan mudah bisa lenyap kapan saja, namun entah mengapa dari caranya berdiri, Aomine merasa sosok pemuda merah itu memiliki… entahlah, sulit untuk mengatakannya, hanya saja terlihat… absolut?

Dan, oh, tunggu, tunggu. Pertanyaannya; apa-yang-sedang-dilakukan-orang-itu-di-sana?

"Dia itu kabur atau apa?" sahutnya gusar, melangkah cepat untuk mendekati. Aomine tak butuh waktu sampai satu menit agar sel motorik yang mengirimkan sinyal ke otaknya membuat adrenalinnya mendadak muncul, menyebabkan jantungnya berdebar tak tentu, napas tertahan dan tubuh mematung.

Ada yang salah.

Pemuda merah itu—

"_Holy shit! _Kau—apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

—berniat untuk bunuh diri, kah?!

Sepasang kakinya refleks berlari. Secepat mungkin; selincah yang ia bisa. Bagaimana tapak kaki bersol karet itu menghantam tanah lebih keras bahkan sampai menghentak.

_Satu …_

Bagaimana ketika Aomine merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mengikuti instingnya. Mengabaikan berbagai macam spekulasi buruk, mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat yang tak ingin didengarnya. _Jatuh. Melompat. Bunuh diri. Tewas. _

_Dua …_

Dan bagaimana akhirnya satu lengan Aomine terjulur ke depan, kelima jari saling terbuka, mencoba menggapai objek di depannya.

_Ti—_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

Hingga ia berhasil menarik punggung yang tampak rapuh itu. Lengan melingkar di sekeliling pinggang, satu tumpuan kakinya terdorong melawan gravitasi dan mengakibatkan tubuh juga pemuda yang ditariknya jatuh terhuyung ke belakang. Terpelanting, membentur, bergesekan, lalu terjerembab dalam irama yang tak tentu.

Aomine merasakan kedua sikunya perih. Mungkin tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tak kasat mata begitu tubuhnya terjatuh. Ia juga merasakan nyeri di dadanya; di bagian luar. Dan ia baru sadar ketika membuka mata—yang sebelumnya terpejam begitu rapat—kepala berambut merah itu baru saja menabrak dadanya dengan bebas. Juga helai rambut yang menggelitik dagunya.

Oh, Tuhan, posisi ini, membuat Aomine tidak bisa bergerak dan rasa pegal di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ugh! Kenapa kau menarik—"

"Hei, kau yang bodoh!" Aomine berseru keki. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau laku—"

Aomine mematung.

"—kan?"

Kepala merah itu mendongak. Mata saling menatap namun tak memandang. Bibir saling terbuka namun kata yang keluar nihil adanya.

Sepasang manik delima itu membuat Aomine tak berkutik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

**Alice & Suki : **Halooo~~

Hahaha, kami kembali membawakan cerita baru dengan pair yang baru. Ya, salahkan saja Alice, karena dia Suki jadi keracunan AoAka 8D /dibuang Alice. Dan buat informasi, Akashi di sini adalah Akashi versi Teiko. Matanya masih dua-duanya merah dan wajahnya imut, tapi kelakuannya sisi Akashi yang lainnya. Ah, mungkin nanti keliatan di jalan ceritanya /heh/

Terus terus, apa lagi ya?

Oh, buat Minna-san yang dari Bandung, tadi ada yang ke BJF kah? Mungkin kita saling papasan tapi gak nyadar? #plek

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca! XD *ketjup*

Akhir kata,

**Alice & Suki : **Review please! XD *dari Alice yang lagi nge-RP dan Suki yang lagi pegel-pegel kaki*


	2. Cerita 1

**"Notre"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

_**"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."**_

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**.:: Cerita 1 : "Panggil Aku _Senpai_, Bocah Pendek!" ::.**

**.**

[_Ini semua tak selamanya benar; tak selamanya salah. Karena cerita kami tak selamanya manis._]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Morning**

Aomine kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan pemuda dengan manik delima itu kemudian berusaha bangkit berdiri. Gerakan kecil si pemuda merah yang tengah membersihkan kemeja putihnya dari debu-debu kerikil, berhasil menarik perhatian Aomine.

"Hei, kau, anak baru," Panggil Aomine sedikit keki seraya ikut bangun dari posisinya. "Kalau ingin bunuh diri jangan di sini. Nama universitas ini bisa tercemar akibat ulahmu, kau tahu?"

Akashi membalikan badan dan mengerling tajam pada Aomine, "Aku tidak ingin bunuh diri. Aku hanya terpeleset tadi," Balas Akashi membela diri. Ia sudah bilang mengenai harga dirinya yang tinggi kan? Jadi tidak mungkin ia dengan mudah mengakui kesalahannya.

"Terpeleset?" Aomine berjalan mendekati Akashi. "Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu tadi berjalan ke sisi gedung. Sudah pasti kau berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupmu,"

Akashi mendengus jengkel. "Lalu apa urusanmu?" Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menjaga sikap angkuhnya. Seolah-olah melupakan status orang yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah kakak angkatannya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu."

_Hell_, lagaknya membuat Aomine kesal. Masih anak baru tapi sudah berani melawan pada senior. Mau jadi apa dia nanti? Preman pasar?

"Oi, oi, mana rasa terima kasihmu, anak baru? Jelas-jelas aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Setidaknya berikan sedikit rasa hormatmu pada senior,"

"Huh, orang yang gila hormat seperti kau menjadi senior-ku? Bahkan aku pun tidak sudi untuk memanggilmu senior,"

Kalau saja ini bukan di lingkungan kampus, sudah pasti Aomine bakal mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Enak saja harga dirinya sebagai kakak angkatan ditindas dengan tidak elitnya oleh seorang junior bertubuh pendek dan bersurai merah seperti dia. Kalau begini, sih… Aomine jadi korban pem-_bully_-an bukan pelaku pem-_bully_-an. Dan iya, maunya Aomine semula adalah hendak mem-_bully_ adik angkatannya setelah kegiatan orientasi. Untuk iseng-iseng saja, sebetulnya. Tapi mohon jangan katakan pada Imayoshi perihal ini. Sebab Aomine masih sayang pada Kou-kun, udang kesayangannya.

"Kau," Aomine semakin mendekat ke arah Akashi, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Siapa namamu? Aku bisa melaporkanmu atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik,"

Akashi membalas tatapan intimidasi Aomine. Tidak akan mempan. Memangnya Akashi bisa mudah takut dengan gertakan seperti itu? Akashi saja tahu kalau pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut tidak akan berani melaporkannya. Yang ada juga malah Aomine yang dikira mencemari nama baik Akashi. Habis dari wajahnya, ia lebih pantas menyandang title peran antagonis ketimbang protagonis.

"Laporkan saja. Toh, mereka pasti tidak akan percaya pada orang dengan tampang preman sepertimu,"

Cukup. Aomine sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya.

Dengan cepat, Aomine segera meraih kerah kemeja putih Akashi dan menyebabkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu terangkat sedikit dari permukaan.

"Dengar, ya! Kau masih anak baru di sini," bentaknya dengan nada tinggi. "Jadi mohon untuk menjaga sikapmu atau aku akan—"

"Hoi, _Aho_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Satu suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Aomine. Kepalanya pun refleks menoleh.

Dan jangan kira ia mau menoleh karena dipanggil _aho_. Dia hanya takut saja pada si pemilik suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi acara marah-marahnya.

"E-eh! Imayoshi!" Aomine buru-buru melepaskan genggamannnya pada kerah kemeja Akashi. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak sedang mem-bully junior kok, hehehe..." Ugh, tawamu terdengar mencurigakan sekali, Aomine! "Aku hanya mencegah anak baru ini untuk bunu—"

Satu hentakan kuat dari kaki Akashi, mengenai tulang keringnya. Matanya mendelik ke arah si netra delima dan pandangan _cari-alasan-lain-atau-kau-akan-mati_ langsung tertuju pada iris lautannya. "Ma-maksudku, mencegah anak ini untuk… ng, jatuh karena pingsan! Ya, dia nyaris pingsan tadi! Jadi aku langsung menangkapnya,"

Imayoshi menatap heran. Tumben-tumbenan Aomine peduli pada hal seperti itu. Biasanya dia bakal bersikap tak acuh dan tidak peduli. Lalu atensinya beralih pada Akashi yang ada di sebelah pemuda _navy blue_ tersebut.

"Kau, yang tadi izin karena anemiamu kambuh kan? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

O-oh, Akashi lupa kalau tadi dia izin untuk ke ruang kesehatan. Gara-gara ribut dengan orang urakan ini, sekarang kebohongannya terbongkar.

"_Ano, senpai_… aku—"

Belum sempat Akashi menuntaskan perkataannya, Aomine langsung merangkulkan lengannya di sekeliling pundak Akashi dan sedikit menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk mendekat. Samar-samar, indera penciuman Akashi pun menangkap harum seperti _mocca_ dan dengan jarak sedekat ini, Akashi dapat membaca jelas _name tag_ dari pemuda _dim_ tersebut.

_Aomine Daiki_.

Eh! Jadi dia ini, Aomine Daiki yang akan jadi teman sekamarnya nanti?

"Imayoshi, biar aku saja yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Lagipula, kau masih harus mengawasi anak-anak baru yang lain kan?"

Aomine semakin menarik tubuh Akashi, memberi kode pada Akashi untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini.

"_Bye_, Imayoshi!"

Aomine dan Akashi pun pergi meninggalkan Imayoshi yang memandang bingung.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Aomine langsung melepas rangkulan lengannya pada Akashi dan kembali menatap lekat-lekat iris pemuda itu.

"Kali ini aku melepaskanmu. Lain kali, jangan harap kau bisa lolos,"

Aomine berjalan dan sebelum Aomine benar-benar menjauh, Akashi pun angkat bicara, "Namamu… Aomine Daiki?"

Merasa namanya disebut, langkah Aomine terhenti kemudian membalikan badannya, "Iya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memastikan," Akashi melangkah maju, mendahului Aomine yang masih terdiam.

"Bersiaplah untuk terkejut nanti, Daiki."

Heh! Aomine tidak salah dengar?

"Kemana sopan santunmu?! Panggil aku dengan sebutan _senpai_, Bocah Pendek!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**At Noon**

Satu hari setelah orientasi, murid tingkat satu sudah dapat diizinkan untuk pindah ke asrama dan gedung asrama yang akan Akashi tempati beberapa semester ke depan merupakan sebuah gedung besar yang memiliki sentuhan dekorasi antik di sana-sini. C_handelier _yang tergantung menjadi fokus pertama Akashi_. _Tangga megah yang terdapat di ruang depan, membelah gedung tersebut menjadi dua bagian. Sayap barat dan sayap timur. Seperti yang sudah Akashi ingat sebelumnya, ia mendapat kamar di bagian barat dan Midorima mendapat kamar di bagian timur.

"Nomor ganjil atau genap?"

Akashi tersentak kaget, menengok ke kiri dan kanannya namun tidak menemukan sumber suara yang menyahutinya.

"Ah, selalu begini," Si pemilik suara itu menghela napas pasrah lalu berkata lagi. "Aku ada di depan sini,"

Manik merah Akashi pun melihat ke arah tangga dan menemukan sesosok pemuda di sana, memandanginya seraya melipat kedua lengan di depan dada.

Eh, sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Perasaan saat Akashi masuk, tidak ada orang selain dirinya.

Seolah bisa membaca ekspresi Akashi, ia berujar, "Aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi," jeda sejenak. "Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro dan aku ketua asrama sayap barat."

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou," balas Akashi.

Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk singkat menanggapi Akashi, "Akashi Seijuurou. Nomor kamarmu, ganjil atau genap?"

"Nomor kamarku 54,"

"Kebetulan, eh? Aku akan mengantarkanmu, kalau begitu,"

Mayuzumi menaiki anak tangga satu per satu dan Akashi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Karena aku ketua asrama, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku kalau-kalau kau memerlukan bantuan," Ucap Mayuzumi masih dengan raut wajah datarnya.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi hanya keheningan. Tidak ada satu di antara mereka yang berminat angkat bicara lagi. Sampai akhirnya Akashi dan Mayuzumi sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Plat bernomor 54, terpasang jelas di sana.

"Ini kamarmu," Mayuzumi merogoh ke dalam sakunya, mengambil sesuatu, "Dan ini kuncinya. Jangan sampai hilang. Kalau kau ingin menduplikatnya sendiri, silahkan saja,"

Akashi pun meraih kunci tersebut, "Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Dan karena kau di kamar 54, berarti kau sekamar dengan makhluk berisik itu. Sekali lagi aku peringatkan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan manusia mesum itu. Bisa-bisa kau tertular jadi seperti dirinya,"

Eh, makhluk berisik? Manusia mesum? Aomine kah yang Mayuzumi maksud?

Pintu kamar yang semua tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pemuda dengan wajahnya yang masih setengah mengantuk. Rambut biru tuanya pun berantakan dan mencuat ke sana kemari.

"Hee, ada apa ribut-ribut, Chihiro? Kau sudah mengganggu tidurku tahu,"

Mayuzumi menatap sebal, "Sudah nyaris tengah hari dan kau masih tertidur, Aomine? Seperti beruang saja,"

Aomine ingin membalas, namun dengan cepat Mayuzumi melanjutkan, "Aku ke sini hendak mengantar teman sekamar barumu," ucap Mayuzumi sambil menunjuk Akashi dengan pergerakan bola matanya.

"Teman sekamar baru?" Atensi Aomine beralih melihat ke sosok di sebelah Mayuzumi. Matanya yang semula sayu seketika langsung terbuka lebar tatkala melihat Akashi. "K-kau yang waktu itu! Tidak salah kau yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku?!"

Akashi mendengus, "Kenapa memang kalau ada yang salah, Daiki?"

"Daiki? Hei, aku ini kakak angkatanmu! Sopanlah sedikit kalau ingin memanggilku,"

"Untuk apa aku menjaga sopan santun pada orang sepertimu?"

"Kau!" Aomine langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Mayuzumi. "Chihiro, bisakah aku bertukar teman sekamar dengan orang lain? Aku tidak mau sekamar dengannya,"

Mayuzumi menatap Aomine. "Aku harus berkompromi dulu dengan guru pengawas asrama mengenai hal itu," Jawabnya lugas. "Namun karena aku lihat kalian sudah saling kenal, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menuruti pemindahan kamar asrama,"

"Chihiro—"

"Aku hanya berharap kalian dapat akrab dan akur saja satu sama lain," Manik abu Mayuzumi kini menatap Akashi, "Nah, Akashi, betah-betahlah dengan Aomine walaupun batas keserampangannya di luar kewajaran,"

"O-oi! Aku tidak—"

"Dan untukmu Aomine," Pemuda yang minim ekspresi itu mengerling pada Aomine, "Jangan sekali-kali kau melukai Akashi. Aku tahu kalau kau terkadang punya otak kriminal dan tidak jarang berotak mesum juga," Memberi jeda di antara ucapannya, "Untuk itu jaga sikapmu. Kau tidak ingin kan kelulusanmu dibatalkan kedua kalinya akibat berperilaku buruk?"

Oh. Sial. Sial. Sial. Si Mayuzumi Chihiro itu! Berkata dengan nada datar seperti itu di depan seorang adik angkatan, mau di kemana 'kan mukanya nanti? Aomine menggeram, berusaha menyembunyikan malu di dalam hatinya. Terlebih ketika sudut matanya menangkap sikap Akashi yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan dengusan tawa, sepertinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku harap kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama. Dan untuk kau, Akashi," fokus Mayuzumi berpindah pada sang subjek sepenuhnya. "Kau bisa bertanya pada Aomine mengenai seluk-beluk kampus ini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama ketika akhirnya Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Akashi di ruangan barunya, juga teman sekamar barunya. Meninggalkan Aomine yang melongo di tempatnya. Meninggalkan kecanggungan yang mungkin tidak dirasakannya begitu iris merah dan biru tua itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"_Well,_ mohon kerja samanya, Akashi," adalah kalimat pertama yang Aomine ucapkan untuk memecah keheningan. Ia senior di sini, dan menjaga sikap di depan junior sudah menjadi tugas wajibnya.

"Seperti aku mau bekerja sama denganmu saja, Daiki,"

Astaga, sombongnya.

Manik Aomine begulir mengikuti langkah Akashi, menuju tempat tidur yang terletak di sisi lain ruangan. Beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Akashi tiba, koper dan beberapa perlengkapan teman satu kamarnya itu sudah diantar—tentu sebelum Aomine tahu kalau sang pemiliknya adalah pemuda merah menyebalkan itu. Dan mungkin Akashi butuh waktu untuk membereskannya. Ya, itu bisa dilakukan ketika senggang nanti.

"Kami memiliki beberapa peraturan tetap di asrama ini," Aomine menyahut lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius. Karena bodoh adanya jika ia mempermainkan beberapa peraturan penting yang jika dilanggar, maka dirinya pun akan terkena imbasnya nanti.

Akashi meliriknya, tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Aomine bersifat penting.

"Pertama, pintu utama asrama akan dibuka pukul setengah lima pagi dan ditutup pukul sepuluh malam, dan paling telat tepat tengah malam."

Anggukan singkat sebagai reaksi awal. Wajar peraturan seperti itu sering kali melekat di setiap asrama-asrama.

"Kedua, kantin asrama akan menyediakan tiga menu utama. Sarapan pagi, makan siang, lalu makan malam. Ketiganya akan disediakan pada waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Itu pun kalau kau memang ingin pergi ke sana," Aomine mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Toh, tipikal orang seperti Akashi itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang _introvert_.

"Lalu, jangan membawa seorang wanita ka asrama. Jangan mengganggu kamar sebelah, apalagi membuat keributan. Jangan mencari masalah dengan penghuni asrama, terutama dengan teman sekamarnya sendiri," delikan tajam Aomine berikan, yang dibalas oleh lirikan sinis Akashi. "Jika ada masalah mengenai asrama kau bisa langsung mengatakannya padaku, atau ketua asrama. Chihiro tadi salah satunya,"

Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang setelah beberapa peraturan disebutkan Aomine. Heh, laki-laki itu tak menyangka Akashi bisa diam juga jika menyangkut perihal tata krama dan sejenisnya. Ya, terserah, ia tak peduli.

"Sudah?" satu alis Akashi terangkat, "tidak ada lagi?"

"Oh! Aku lupa satu hal," Aomine menepuk keningnya cukup keras. "Kau lihat _aquarium _kecil di sana?"

Jari telunjuk Aomine terangkat, mengarah tepat pada objek yang dikatakan Aomine tadi. Akashi mengernyit. Oke, itu memang _aquarium_ kecil berbentuk silinder. Dan biasanya tempat itu diisi seekor ikan—ulangi lagi, seekor ikan—namun Akashi tak melihat ada ikan di sana. Malah sebaliknya—

"Aku biasa memelihara udang-udangku di sana. Salah satunya bernama Kou-kun, kau boleh berkenalan dengannya nanti." Terdengar suara tawa, namun detik berikutnya berubah menjadi ancaman. "Dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyakitinya! Itu udang berhargaku!"

Sinting. Astaga. Aomine Daiki orang yang benar-benar sinting! Ayolah, Akashi mungkin bisa memahaminya jika hewan perliharaannya itu adalah ikan. Tapi ini, seekor udang? _Crustacae_ yang disebut hewan _invertebrata_? Kurang gila apa lagi coba?

"Pantas saja," Akashi menggeleng frustasi. Kenyataan ini membuatnya depresi. "Kau sama bodohnya seperti udangmu, Daiki."

"Ap—hei! Sialan kau!" kakinya melompat cepat, membiarkan tapak kakinya menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Berderap cepat mendekati Akashi, menarik kerah bajunya dalam satu sentakan cepat; membiarkan kepala mereka dalam satu jajar yang sama bahkan nyaris membentur kening masing-masing.

Akashi tak melawan. Tetap bersikap tenang. Namun melihat bagaimana sorot merah itu menajam lebih tajam dari biasanya, Aomine tak perlu penjelasan lebih untuk tahu bahwa pemuda itu menentangnya.

"Dengar, Akashi Seijuurou," nada ancaman itu jelas; tegas dan tak ragu. "Di sini, aku yang lebih tinggi darimu. Bukan dari segi ukuran badan saja—" kening Akashi berkerut tak suka. "—tapi juga tingkatan senior di sini. Untuk itu, lihat sikapmu di sini."

Tak ingin menatap _ruby_ yang memancarkan amarah itu lebih lama, dilepasnya cengkeraman di kerah Akashi, dan Aomine mulai berjalan mundur. Menghabiskan waktu marah-marah dengan si merah menyebalkan ini membuat energinya habis sia-sia. Apalagi ia memiliki mata kuliah jam sore nantinya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatan," laki-laki urakan itu berjalan ke arah rak buku tidak jauh dari tempat tidur miliknya. Karena dalam satu kamar, asrama hanya menyediakan dua tempat tidur di ujung sisi yang berbeda, dua lemari pakaian, dan dua meja belajar juga rak buku.

Akashi mengabaikannya, namun tidak membuat matanya tak acuh memperhatikan Aomine yang dengan sibuk mengambil beberapa buku secara asal, menyampirkan tas pada salah satu bahunya, setelah itu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ah, satu hal lagi," tubuh tegap itu sempat berbalik sesaat sebelumnya pintu sudah terbuka, sudut matanya melirik Akashi. "Makan malam sebentar lagi tiba. Kau harus cepat pergi ke kantin jika tidak ingin kehabisan."

Diikuti bunyi daun pintu yang tertutup dengan perlahan.

"Bodoh."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**At Evening**

"Ternyata kau, Akashi."

Suara itu sudah terlalu familiar baginya. Akashi mendongak, _jade_ di balik kacamata itu tampak seperti biasanya, terlihat angkuh, namun teduh di saat bersamaan.

Midorima menarik kursi kosong tepat di depan Akashi, lalu mendudukinya. Meletakan nampan berisi semangkuk sup _tofu_ dan secangkir teh hitam. Heh, si hijau ini, entah karena mereka memiliki indera pengecap yang sama, entah karena kebetulan, makanan mereka bisa sama persis seperti itu. _Tofu_ akan selalu menjadi makanan favorit Akashi, omong-omong. Meski Akashi sendiri tidak akan mengatakannya secara langsung, itu kekanak-kanakan, oke?

"Halo, Shintarou," sapa Akashi. Meski terkesan datar dan sinis, setidaknya lebih baik disapa dibandingkan didiamkan. "Bagaimana dengan kamar asramamu? Mendapat teman sekamar yang normal?"

Err… kata normal di sini sepertinya tidak cocok digunakan. Kesannya itu seolah-olah mereka hidup di antara alien-alien spesies jenis asing. Oke, itu tidak nyambung.

"Normal, eh?" laki-laki berkacamata itu mendengus pelan, "coba kau bertemu dengannya. Dia itu berisik sekali. Sembarangan memanggilku dengan panggilan Shin-chan. Menyebalkan. Baru bertemu saja, ia sudah sok akrab sekali."

_Well_, ini pertama kalinya Akashi mendengar Midorima bercerita panjang seperti itu. Jika boleh katakan, mahasiswa jurusan psikologi itu adalah orang yang kaku dan menjaga _image _sekali. Dan juga _tsundere_, meskipun Midorima membantahnya dan tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Selamat atas teman barumu," Akashi terkekeh, nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menyesap secangkir teh hitamnya pelan lalu meletakannya kembali.

Midorima tak terlalu menanggapinya. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Sama, menyebalkan. Urakan. Juga bodoh."

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu merendahkan derajat orang lain,"

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan,"

"Juga senang sekali meremehkan,"

"Shintarou, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Akashi, seseorang yang berjalan di belakangmu mendekat."

Sadar pernyataan itu ditujukan untuknya, Akashi refleks memutar tubuh. Namun pergerakan cepatnya itu tak kalah lincah begitu Aomine—orang yang dilihat Midorima—berdiri tepat di belakang, punggung membentur bebas dadanya, dan kedua lengan yang memerangkap sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

Akashi tertegun. Lagi-lagi aroma yang sama. _Mocca. _

Posisinya ini… sungguh aneh.

"Yo, Akashi,"

"Daiki, kau terlalu dekat. Menjauh dariku sekarang juga,"

Aomine berdecak, mengikuti perintah Akashi dengan setengah hati. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sopan santunmu itu," bahunya bergidik ngeri ketika Akashi kembali melayangkan tatapan dinginnya, "Aiish! Lupakan saja. Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan ini untukmu."

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, Aomine menyimpan sehelai kertas tidak jauh dari nampan makanannya. Ng, perbuatan si _aho_ itu mengandung tanya di sudut hatinya. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu mereka saling tatap penuh dengan intimidasi, tapi sekarang sikap Aomine sudah berubah lagi. Orang itu, memang mudah sekali berubah suasana hatinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Jadwal kuliahmu," sahut Aomine lugas, tentu disertai cengiran lebarnya. "Satu atau dua di antara mata kuliahnya kau akan satu kelas denganku. Hehehe, menyenangkan bukan?"

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Baiklah, baiklah," tangan Aomine terangkat, mengacak rambut merah itu asal. Namun lirikan matanya sempat bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang manik hijau Midorima. Sedikit tajam. "Nikmati saja makan malammu. Dan jangan terlalu malam kalau kau tidak ingin pintu utama asrama sudah ditutup."

Akashi menepis tangan itu kasar. "Daiki, aku bukan anak kecil."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Mata hijau itu seperti menusuknya saja.

Bukan tanpa alasan Aomine menyingkir dengan cepat dari tempatnya Akashi begitu urusannya selesai. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, ia ingin mempermainkan adik angkatan tidak sopannya yang satu itu lebih lama lagi. Itupun jika bukan karena tatapan intimidasi yang diberikan teman hijaunya (ia tidak tahu siapa dia), Aomine tak akan kembali ke mejanya secepat ini.

"_Ara,_ Dai-chan sudah kembali rupanya," Mibuchi Reo—mahasiswa jurusan _design_, juga temannya, mungkin—orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangannya. Di sisinya Imayoshi tersenyum—sungguh, Aomine benci senyumannnya, mengerikan—merasa bangga karena sudah bisa akrab dengan junior di kampusnya. Lalu tak jauh dari Imayoshi, Kiyoshi menyahut dengan tatapan teduh dan makanan penuh di mulutnya, seperti tupai.

"Omong-omong, Aomine, siapa orang yang kau datangi tadi?" pertanyaan ini berasal dari Kiyoshi, setelah menelan habis sisa makanan, tentunya.

"Teman satu kamarku," jawabnya tak acuh, mengambil tempat duduk di samping Reo. Walau dalam hati mengutuk ia tidak terlalu suka dekat-dekat dengan pria melambai itu. "Juga juniorku di jurusan yang sama, jurusan manajemen bisnis."

"Akashi Seijuurou, eh?"

Sepasang bola mata Aomine membola. Ditatapnya Imayoshi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Nama itu sudah terkenal, Aomine," jawab Imayoshi, tersenyum penuh arti begitu nama Akashi sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. "Orang yang masuk ke universitas ini dengan nilai tertinggi dan sempurna, untuk angkatan sekarang."

"Wow! Kalau dipikir-pikir, anak itu manis juga ternyata," Reo menimpali, ia sempat melihat orang yang ramai dibicarakan di mejanya saat ini tadi. "Dai-chan, kalau kau tidak ingin satu kamar dengannya, kau bisa menukarnya denganku,"

"Berhentilah bermain-main, Reo," bola mata Aomine berotasi malas, menanggapi makhluk yang satu itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah. "Kejar saja orang lain,"

"Tapi hal ini membuatku bingung,"

"Sekarang apalagi, Kiyoshi?"

"Kalian tidak merasa aneh orang sepintar dia mendaftar universitas di Hokkaido? Kenapa tidak langsung ke Tokyo saja?"

"Mungkin dia itu seorang intel yang menyamar?"

"Argh! Reo, hentikan khayalan anehmu itu!"

"Tidak, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kiyoshi benar," suara Imayoshi menginterupsi, jari telunjuk membetulkan letak kacamata, "Memang aneh rasanya. Dan kudengar nilainya pun bisa menembus universitas Tokyo, kenapa ia memilih kemari? Ya, meskipun aku tahu semua orang berhak memilih untuk menentukan tujuan mereka."

"Mungkin dia mencarimu, Shou-chan?"

"Reo, jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi,"

Percakapan yang terjadi selanjutnya tak lagi menarik perhatian Aomine. Objek lain mengalihkan fokusnya. Di sana, tepat di ujung kafetaria, nyaris termakan oleh lautan manusia yang berebut antrian untuk memesan makanan, Aomine kembali melihatnya.

Namun sebaliknya, layaknya melawan arus gravitasi, Akashi Seijuurou berjalan meninggalkan kafetaria. Dan laki-laki hijau tadi mengekor tepat di belakangnya. Punggung kecil itu semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya hilang di balik pintu kafetaria.

"Benar 'kan itu, Aomine?"

"Eh?" tersadar dari lamunannya, kepala biru itu menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ternyata," sindir Imayoshi, sedikit kesal, "Teman satu kamarmu itu, Akashi Seijuurou, banyak mengundang pertanyaan tentang dirinya."

Aomine mendengus tak peduli. "Entahlah."

Walau dalam hati menanyakan hal yang sama.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**At Night**

Pukul 09.30 malam.

Aomine menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Mata kuliahnya tadi sore cukup melelahkan juga. Ditambah lagi sang dosen dengan teganya memberikan tugas yang jika Aomine susun sendiri, bisa sebanyak Gunung Fuji. Dilanjut ia harus bertemu dengan kepala asrama, Mayuzumi. Meminta laki-laki _dim_ itu menyerahkan kertas jadwal milik Akashi. Karena pemuda merah itu tidak mengikuti masa orientasi sampai selesai, ia yang harus menanggung pekerjaannya.

Omong-omong, Imayoshi tadi mengatakan kalau nilai ujian masuk Akashi jauh melampaui batas rata-rata, yang menandakan kalau si pemuda itu pasti pintar dan sempurna dalam berbagai pelajaran mata kuliah nanti. _Well_, setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya tidak buruk kalau Aomine harus sekamar dengannya. Bisa saja kan dia memanfaatkan kecerdasan Akashi tersebut untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya?

Setelah itu, perbincangan yang terjadi di kafetaria tadi jadi melantur ke mana-mana. Tidak jelas. Terutama Reo yang suka bergosip tentang ini dan itu. Telinga Aomine sampai sakit rasanya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu asrama nomor 54, kamarnya. Aaah, setelah ini, ia akan segera mandi dengan air hangat, mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya—dengan sangat terpaksa—setelah itu pergi menuju alam mimpi. Aomine tidak sabar menantinya.

Pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka dengan perlahan. Padahal biasanya ia akan membukanya dalam satu sentakan langsung, namun begitu ingat kini ia tak lagi tinggal sendiri, maka Aomine urung melakukannya. Sisi lain karena ia tak ingin mendapat sindiran tajam Akashi, di sisi lainnya karena tubuhnya yang lelah.

Suara _shower_ berasal dari kamar mandi menjadi pembuka awal bagi telinganya. Sepasang alis Aomine terangkat, yang berada di dalam sana, Akashi kah? _Well_, ini masih terlalu asing untuknya. Karena tidak biasanya begitu ia menginjakan kaki di kamar asrama, suara butir air yang saling berjatuhan membentur dinginnya lantai kamar mandi sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Biasanya, hanya keheningan yang didapati Aomine. Sepi yang melanda kamarnya, juga kosong dan gelap.

Detik berikutnya, sudut bibir Aomine terangkat; membentuk senyum simpul. Ah, tidak. Seringai jail lebih tepatnya. Perlahan—sangat pelan seperti langkah kaki hantu—ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Dengan cara mengendap-endap juga, tentunya.

Hei, tidak ada salahnya bukan ia ingin mengerjai pemuda merah menyebalkan itu?

Anggap saja sebagai pembalasan dendam.

Mula-mula Aomine menempelkan satu telinganya di daun pintu, memastikan suara _shower_ itu masih terdengar. Oke, begini rencananya. Begitu Akashi selesai mandi dan keluar nanti, ia akan memberinya kejutan. Biar tahu rasa dia!

_Klek!_

Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Mengapa daun kayunya mendadak terbuka? Dan—oh! Astaga, pintunya tidak dikunci! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Akashi, sih? Bagaimana jika semisalnya nanti ada orang mesum yang—

"Hei!"

—mengintip?

Akashi membelalak, Aomine membeliak. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut dan nyaris berteriak.

"Daiki!"

_Oh, dear._ Aomine merasa mata sucinya sudah ternoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Alice & Suki :** Hyahoo, Minna-san~ Kembali lagi dengan Alice dan Suki di sini! OwO

Anggap aja chapter ini sebagai perayaan karena Alice dan Suki syudah bebas setelah dibagi rapor UTS. Yaa.. walaupun Senin besok udah belajar seperti biasa sih... OTL

Wkwkwk, ternyata di sini banyak yang seneng sama AoAka juga ya? Kami berdua jadi terharu sewaktu melihat respon pembaca... X"D. Dan entah kenapa chemistry kedua tokoh yang bertolak belakang ini bikin kami berdua fangirling-an sendiri~

Nah, sekarang waktunya balasan review untuk yang nggak pake akun :

**Aoki :** Sama-samaaa~ Terima kasih juga karena udah review! Wkwkwk, ketauan ya kalo 54 itu AoAka? XD. Dan soal MidoKise... sebelumnya kami berdua minta maaf. Soalnya nomor kamarnya itu pure nggak sengaja... OTL. Karena sebenernya dari awal, kami udah nentuin yang sekamar sama Midorin itu bukan Kise. Jadi... hontou ni gomenasai! (_ _)

**Neechan :** Ini sudah di update~ jadi jangan teror Alice lagi ya-ssu... :'D

**Guest :** Terima kasih untuk review-nya~ Dan ini udah di update, yaa... :3

**Rune of Darkness :** Ini udah dilanjut~ terima kasih udah review~ :D

Mudah-mudahan kami bisa update fic ini cepat! Soalnya kami udah punya draft untuk beberapa chapter ke depan... XD

Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah baca, fave, dan follow! *wink*

Akhir kataaa,

**Alice & Suki :** Review, please! 8D *tebar bunga sakura*


	3. Cerita 2

**"Notre"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

_**"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."**_

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**.:: Cerita 2 : ****Sebenarnya, kau itu menyembunyikan apa, Akashi? ::.**

**.**

** [**_Berhentilah menjadi angkuh dan cobalah untuk membuka hati, selama aku—orang yang selalu memerhatikanmu—ada di sini_.**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Morning**

Aomine mengangkat selimut tipis itu lebih ke atas lagi.

Dingin.

Suhu rendah di Hokkaido memang tak pernah main-main. Apalagi di pagi buta ketika matahari baru saja keluar dari ufuk timur. Dalam hati Aomine mengerang malas. Ia sudah sadar, sebetulnya. Namun empuknya kasur dan hangatnya selimut enggan untuk membuka matanya. Persetan dengan kuliah pagi, Aomine hanya ingin tidur damai dalam kehangatan. Kalau boleh, sih, seterusnya—ah, jangan. Ia belum ingin mati.

"Daiki, bangun."

Ujung pelipis Aomine saling mengerut. Pergerakan kecil di pungungnya itu sungguh mengganggu, juga menyakitkan. _Geez_, ini memang sudah pagi—iya, Aomine tahu itu—tapi berikan dia waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk terlelap sebelum memulai hari. Tidak bisakah siapa saja itu yang mengganggu tidurnya bersabar—

"Daiki, kalau kau tidak bangun, akan aku masak semua udangmu itu."

"Kou!"

Laki-laki urakan itu terbangun dalam satu sentakan cepat, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Menyingkap selimut dengan cepat lalu menoleh ke arah meja tidak jauh dari jendela di mana _aquarium_ berisi udang kesayangannya. Yakin bahwa hewan _intevertebrata_ itu masih baik-baik saja, Aomine menghela napas lega. Baik-baik saja ternyata.

"Daiki."

O-oh. Ternyata ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, rupanya. Dengan satu kaki terangkat menyentuh ujung ranjangnya. Aomine mengernyit samar, jangan-jangan pemuda merah itu membangunkan dirinya dengan cara menendang punggungnya? Ya Tuhan, anak ini benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Kau berisik," Aomine mengibaskan satu tangannya. Akashi melangkah mundur, handuk yang tersimpan di lengan kirinya cukup menjelaskan bahwa pemuda itu bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

"Kau yang tidur seperti beruang," balas Akashi angkuh, menatap tajam Aomine seperti biasa. Cih, Aomine sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu, tahu! Ia tidak akan takut lagi melihatnya.

"Aku bukan beruang. Kau saja yang bangun terlalu pagi seperti ayam."

"Jangan panggil aku ayam,"

"Ya, kau memang berkokok di pagi hari, Ayam."

Mulut Akashi terbuka sedikit, hendak membalas namun kata yang keluar nihil adanya. Si biru tua hitam itu, benar-benar membuat _mood _paginya berantakan. Tch, Ayam? Yang benar saja! Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dikatakan seperti ayam. Dasar beruang pemakan udang!

"Aku akan mandi duluan." Akashi berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Biar air _shower_ nanti yang akan mendinginkan kepalanya.

Aomine menguap malas, siap menarik kembali selimutnya. "Ya, ya, silakan—"

Tunggu. Apa katanya tadi?

Mandi? Maksudnya, semacam membersihkan diri dengan air dan sabun, begitu?

Tertegun beberapa saat, benaknya kembali memunculkan kilas balik ketika malam tadi. Delapan jam yang lalu. Tepat ketika Aomine baru saja pulang dari mata kuliah sorenya, juga tugas yang bertumpuk seperti gunung. Saat itu, ide jail yang terlintas di kepalanya membuat Aomine akhirnya berdiri di balik pintu kamar mandi. Setelah itu, suara air _shower_ dan…

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Uap-uap tipis karena air hangat.

Lalu Akashi, rambut basah yang turun. Handuk di sekeliling tubuh bagian bawah.

Bertelanjang dada.

_Akashi bertelanjang dada._

_Putih. Mulus. Aroma _mint _memabukkan._

Mata sucinya ternoda.

Dan Aomine tidak ingin mata sucinya ternoda untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_Shit!_ Jangan!"

Akashi refleks menoleh, di sisi sana Aomine bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menarik handuk yang tersampir di pintu lemari dengan asal—kakinya nyaris tersandung ujung tempat tidur—lalu berlari menyusul Akashi. Tepat menuju kamar mandi.

Menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu berniat mengambil jam pertama di kamar mandi, langkah kaki Akashi dipercepat. Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya ia yang harus mandi pertama, titik!

Brak!

"Diam kau, Daiki. Aku yang pertama mandi!" kenop pintu berhasil diraih, pintu berhasil dibuka, namun Aomine tidak kalah cepat untuk menyelip masuk.

"Kau nanti saja, pendek!" Aomine menggeser tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan badannya sendiri. Mengabaikan perbandingan kekuatan di antara mereka berdua. Kalau seperti ini, jelas Aomine yang bisa menang. Cih, biar saja si kecil itu terjatuh nanti.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak bangun pagi lebih cepat," Akashi bersikukuh, berusaha masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meski tubuhnya nyaris terhimpit oleh Aomine dan sisi pintu yang membuat langkahnya terhambat. "Minggir kau, aku yang duluan mencapai pintu,"

"Tidak. Kau saja yang menyingkir, Akashi! Aku yang pertama mandi."

"Jangan membantah, aku yang pertama!"

"Pergi sana!"

Senggol kiri.

"Kau yang pergi, Daiki."

Senggol kanan.

"Lebih baik aku yang—argh! Itu sakit! Akashi, aku terserempet!"

"Memang apa peduliku? Sudah cepat pergi sa—"

Aomine orang pertama yang berhasil lolos. Akashi terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah, nyaris terjungkal karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Gravitasi tubuhnya tidak seimbang, dan begitu keseimbangannya normal kembali lalu mendekat kembali—

Blam!

—pintu tertutup dengan cepat.

_Just die, Ahomine Daiki!_

"Oh, _damn it!_ Akashi, handukku terjatuh di luar!"

"Ambil saja sendiri!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**At Noon**

Pemuda biru tua itu berjalan gontai. Sesekali mulutnya pun menguap lebar, berusaha memasok kembali oksigen yang dibutuhkan otaknya agar tetap terjaga. Tidak luput pula wajahnya yang menyiratkan raut kelelahan yang kentara sekali terlihat.

Argh! Aomine mengantuk, Tuhan. Ia letih harus mengerjakan tugas terus menerus. Tugas sebelumnya saja belum selesai, malah ditambah dengan tugas-tugas lainnya. Aomine ingin tidur, ingin istirahat seharian, dan ingin bertukar cerita dengan Kou-kun. Jadi, bisakah Aomine memohon agar tugas-tugas laknatnya bisa terselesaikan sendiri, Tuhan?

Omong-omong soal kurang tidur, Aomine jadi teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Selain tugas-tugas yang mengurangi jatah istirahat harian Aomine, si bocah pendek berambut merah yang kini tinggal sekamar dengannya juga turut andil dalam mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. _Well_, sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau disebut menginterupsi ketimbang mengganggu. Sebab, iblis yang sekaligus berkedok sebagai junior barunya tersebut sengaja membangunkannya dengan cara menendang punggung eksotisnya.

_Hell_, memang dia siapa? Berani sekali menendang punggungnya. Bahkan sang ibunda tidak pernah melakukan itu pada Aomine ketika ia sulit dibangunkan. Paling-paling untuk membangunkannya, ia hanya disiram dengan air dingin. Lalu kalau ibunya marah juga, tidak sampai main tendang seperti itu. Tidak pula dengan cara mengancam akan memasak udang peliharaannya atau akan menguliti udangnya satu per satu.

Tidak. Tidak. Bahkan Aomine saja tidak dapat membayangkan ibunya sendiri melakukan tindakan keji seperti yang nyaris dilakukan Akashi dan Imayoshi tersebut terhadap udang-udang kesayangannya.

Tapi kilas balik seperti ini… kenapa Aomine jadi kangen sama _Kaasan_?

Langkah serta lamunan _random_ Aomine tiba-tiba terhenti kala sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang sukses membuat Aomine tidak dapat mendengarkan materi yang dosennya terangkan pagi ini. Pasalnya, dari awal masuk kelas sampai bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, Aomine terus tertidur dan kuliah dosennya tadi hanya dianggap sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Hanya bedanya dongeng penghantar tidur ini tidak membawa Aomine ke alam mimpi yang menawarkan mimpi-mimpi indah, melainkan membawanya ke alam mimpi yang penuh dengan mimpi buruk serta teror.

Sejujurnya, sekarang pun Aomine masih sebal dengan perlakuan Akashi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan bukan Aomine Daiki namanya, jika ia tidak memiliki ide untuk menjahili anak yang katanya berstatus jenius itu. _Well_, mau jenius atau idiot, Aomine tidak peduli. Sekalinya Akashi sudah menyebalkan, Aomine akan berusaha untuk membalasnya. Lagi pula, yang jadi senior di sini 'kan Aomine. Jadi untuk apa Aomine takut?

Balas dendam itu terkesan antagonis, memang. Tapi percayalah pada Aomine. Balas dendam itu menyenangkan, Kawan.

Aomine sudah menyusun rencana. Ia hanya akan mengganggu si pemuda merah—Aomine tidak ingin mengusilinya lebih jauh. Takut kejadiannya malah jadi seperti kemarin malam—yang tengah duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku serta memutar-mutar gunting tersebut. Aomine ingin menjahilinya sampai puas, sampai Akashi jengah dan jengkel.

Sederhana, bukan? Namun lihat efeknya. Mungkin saja nanti Akashi tidak akan lagi kurang ajar padanya. Iya, mungkin.

Eh, sebelumnya… Aomine tidak salah lihat kalau Akashi kini tengah memegang gunting?

Teringat sesuatu.

_Gedung. Jatuh. Nyaris tewas._

O-oi! Jangan bilang kalau pemuda itu hendak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi dengan cara menyayat nadi pergelangan tangan menggunakan gunting yang tengah digenggamnya!

Bergerak dengan gesit, Aomine langsung berlari menuju Akashi. Mudah-mudahan saja ia masih sempat mencegah Akashi agar tidak mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang.

"Hoi! Kalau kau berpikir untuk bunuh diri di sini, jangan harap kau dapat mati dengan tenang, Bakashi!" Satu tangan Aomine mengambil paksa gunting merah yang masih tertaut di jari-jari Akashi.

_Ruby _itu mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang menganggu waktu istirahatnya. "Siapa yang mau bunuh diri, Daiki?" balasnya dingin. "Dan apa-apaan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu?!"

Ah, Aomine sudah salah sangka.

Dan siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata ganjaran dari sikap paranoidnya tersebut—selain rasa malu, tentu saja—adalah merasakan amarah dari iblis yang telah lama tertidur.

"E-eh? Jadi bukan mau bunuh diri?" _Padahal 'kan tadi gayanya sudah keren_, lanjut Aomine dalam hati.

"Memang sejak kapan aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri, Daiki?" tukas Akashi sambil menutup bukunya. Entah kenapa Akashi jadi malas melanjutkan kembali bacaannya setelah melihat manusia urakan ini berdiri di hadapannya.

Oh, tidak. Kalau begini, jadi ketahuan 'kan kalau sebetulnya Aomine itu paranoid.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau bawa-bawa gunting ini? Seperti psikopat saja, kau tahu?"

Akashi mendengus, "Ada yang salah kalau aku selalu membawa gunting kemana-mana?"

Hei, kenapa dari tadi pertanyaan Aomine dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi?

"Err, tidak salah, sih," Aomine menggaruk dagunya canggung, "Tapi untuk apa? Bukannya ada larangan tidak boleh membawa senjata tajam selama berada di area kampus?"

"Untuk melindungi diri," Akashi pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, membersihkan debu-debu halus yang mengotori pakaiannya lalu kembali menatap iris lautan Aomine. "Terutama dari orang bodoh dan mesum semacam dirimu."

Akashi berkata seperti itu, terdengar seolah-olah Aomine adalah seorang penculik yang sudah lama jadi buronan pihak berwajib.

Ingin membalas, namun belum sempat kalimat umpatannya keluar, Akashi dengan cepat merebut gunting yang sebelumnya ditahan oleh Aomine.

"Dari tadi kau yang terus bertanya, Daiki," Atmosfer mencekam seketika menyelimuti mereka berdua, "Giliranku, sekarang."

Aomine merinding. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Jawab kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh seperti itu, Ahomine Daiki?"

Tuh, 'kan. Dugaan Aomine benar. Ada penekanan pula di bagian _aho_-nya. Sudah pasti si junior-nya ini tengah dalam emosi besar.

"H-hei! Tadi aku cuma kelepasan bicara saja, jangan terlalu diambil hati, Akashi," mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil tindakan defensif.

"Hmm, kelepasan bicara? Tapi sepertinya kau terlihat senang saat memanggilku begitu?"

Sial. Aomine harus mencari alasan agar bisa keluar dari situasi mengerikan ini.

"A-ah! Aku baru ingat!" kata Aomine seraya menepuk dahinya. "A-aku harus pergi sekarang! Kou belum aku beri makan siang. _Bye_, Akashi!"

Laki-laki _dim_ itu langsung angkat kaki dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan Akashi yang masih menatapnya jengkel. Antiklimaks. Aomine hanya berharap kalau permainan akting-nya tadi mampu mengelabui Akashi.

Mudah-mudahan saja. Soalnya 'kan, IQ Akashi tidak jongkok.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sepeninggal Aomine yang tadi sempat menginterupsi waktu menyendirinya, Akashi benar-benar jadi tidak berminat lagi untuk membaca kembali buku literatur kuliahnya yang berjumlah nyaris tiga ratus halaman tersebut. Konsentrasinya buyar tatkala makhluk urakan itu datang menghampirinya dengan cara yang—menurut Akashi—memalukan dan sok heroik.

Huh, teman sekamarnya yang satu itu. Akashi tidak habis pikir, entah ia benar-benar bodoh atau tidak punya malu, hanya saja Akashi rasa kepribadian Aomine dengan kepribadian milik Akashi sendiri sangat bertolak belakang. Kentara sekali terlihat bahwa mereka benar-benar dua insan yang berbeda.

Bila diibaratkan, mereka dapat digambarkan bagai langit dan bumi, bagai timur dan barat, atau bagai siang serta malam—dan silahkan tafsirkan sendiri siapa di antara mereka berdua yang cocok menjadi siang, siapa yang cocok menjadi malam.

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata frustasi dan depresi itu beda tipis. Apalagi bukan hanya Aomine saja yang menjadi penyebab runtuhnya _mood_ Akashi hari ini—_well_, walaupun Akashi yakin kalau Aomine akan merusak suasana hatinya tiap hari—ada penyebab lain dan meskipun Akashi tidak ingin mengungkit lagi masalah tersebut, Aomine malah membuatnya teringat kembali melalui perkataannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

'_Kalau kau berpikir untuk bunuh diri di sini, jangan harap kau dapat mati dengan tenang, Bakashi!'_

Pemuda bermanik _scarlet_ itu hanya bisa menyeringai tipis. Sedikit tergelak juga ketika mendengar sang senior membicarakan hal yang agak tabu tersebut.

Dan bagi Akashi sendiri, pemikiran untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan cara jatuh dari gedung, menyayat nadi hingga kehabisan darah, gantung diri, menegak racun, ataupun yang sejenisnya merupakan cara yang tidak… bagaimana menyebutnya, ya? Tidak elegankah atau tidak enak dipandang?

Yang jelas apabila Akashi diberi pilihan dengan cara apa ia harus mengakhiri hidup, Akashi tidak akan segan menjawab ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara menembak langsung ke bagian otaknya.

Bukannya apa-apa. Alasan ia memilih itu, karena dengan cara menembak langsung ke sistem pusat koordinasi tubuh, menurutnya hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit sekejab dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk meregang nyawa. Tambahan juga kalau Akashi itu bukan seorang masokis yang senang menyiksa tubuh maupun batin sendiri, sehingga ia lebih memilih cara singkat dan cepat seperti itu.

Ah, pikirannya jadi melantur kemana-mana. Jadi sekarang siapa yang harus disalahkan? Padahal awalnya Akashi akan memendam serta mengubur dalam-dalam masalah ini di dalam kotak memori sel abu-abunya dan tidak akan berniat untuk kembali membukanya sampai kapanpun. Tentu saja bukan masalah dengan Aomine yang Akashi maksud.

Tapi masalah lain. Masalah yang menjadi alasan bagi si pemuda angkuh itu, memilih untuk berkuliah di Hokkaido dan bukannya di Tokyo maupun di kampung halamannya sendiri, di Kyoto. Hal tersebut jugalah yang membuatnya memilih untuk mengabaikan segala perkataan orang-orang mengenai dirinya.

'_Kenapa ke Hokkaido?'_

'_Aku dengar, nilaimu mampu untuk lolos di Universitas Tokyo?'_

Ini hidupnya, lagipula. Jadi untuk apa pula mereka susah-susah mengatur jalan takdirnya? Bukankah ia bebas untuk memilih, bebas untuk mengutarakan pendapat? Kalau ia menginginkan untuk di sini dan selama pilihan tersebut tidak merugikan orang lain, Akashi rasa tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, sebetulnya.

'_Kau menolak undangan dari Universitas Kyoto yang menjadi universitas terbaik kedua setelah Universitas Tokyo?'_

'_Aku tidak habis pikir kau malah mencari universitas lain.'_

Terkadang hidup tak mengizinkannya untuk menghirup kebebasan, dan Akashi bisa-bisa menjadi gila jika berbagai tekanan memaksa batinnya untuk merasakan semua itu.

Akashi mengembuskan napasnya untuk kesekian kali lalu kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Tidak terasa sudah sore. Ia terlalu banyak melamun sepertinya, eh? Dan nampaknya ia harus kembali ke asrama sebelum makhluk urakan yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu marah-marah tidak jelas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**At Night**

"Argh! Dosen sialan! Tugas ini menyusahkan sekali!"

Lembaran-lembaran kertas itu terlempar, melayang dengan bebas, dan diremasnya tanpa dosa. Aomine berteriak frustasi, kekesalan yang bersarang dalam dirinya ia lampiaskan pada setiap kata dan kalimat yang sebelumnya ia tulis di atas kertas, setelah itu terbuang begitu saja.

"Cih! Aku benci statistik," Aomine bermonolog. Mengakui dengan lisan salah satu mata kuliah yang dipelajarinya sejak semester satu, tapi tak pernah dikuasainya hingga kini. Ironis, memang.

Jam beker yang terletak manis di atas meja tidak jauh darinya menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Hal yang pertama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah; kantin sudah tutup. Karena sebenarnya, jujur saja, perutnya sudah mengadakan konser dari satu jam yang lalu. Baiklah, Aomine mulai lapar!

"Sepertinya ini harus menggunakan rumus—oh, Akashi!"

Ada nada antusias—yang entah mengapa—Aomine katakan begitu sosok Akashi terefleksi jelas di mata birunya. Sejenak keningnya berkerut samar, kapan pemuda angkuh itu datang tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya? Bahkan untuk suara pintu dan langkah kakinya pun, Aomine sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Atau karena ia terlalu fokus pada tugas yang entah kapan akan selesainya? Aiish! Lupakan saja, tidak penting.

Akashi berjalan mendekat. Mendapati seorang Aomine Daiki berkutat di depan meja dan berbagai buku tebal juga kertas yang berserakan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Sedang apa kau, Daiki?"

Aomine tak langsung menjawab. Masih berlum terbiasa begitu kata 'kau' yang diikuti oleh 'Daiki' terucap dengan lancar dari bibir Akashi. Si merah angkuh itu, bisa tidak sih sekali saja mengucap 'Kak Daiki' atau 'Daiki-senpai' dan seperti 'Daiki-san' atau ya, semacamnya.

"Tugas dari dosen," sahut Aomine malas, menguap setelahnya. Akashi menutup mulut penuh mikroorganisme itu dengan kertas yang diambilnya secara asal. Nyaris memukulnya, mengenai tepat di wajah Aomine. Dan itu menyakitkan. Membuat si korban mengaduh sakit di detik kemudian.

"Itu sakit!"

"Tutup mulutmu jika menguap."

Manik merahnya melirik tumpukan tugas Aomine sesaat, kernyitan samar menghiasi dahinya. "Statiska?"

Aomine mengibaskan satu tangan. "Anak baru sepertimu belum terlalu mengerti, menjauh sana."

"Seharusnya kau menggunakan rumus peluang dalam masalah seperti ini. Setelah itu, ganti menggunakan sistem statiska begitu data dasarnya ditemukan. Mencari rata-rata dalam setiap masalah, dan cari modusnya—nilai yang sering muncul."

Oh. Aomine lupa Akashi itu jenius.

Tapi ia tak menyangka ternyata tingkat kejeniusannya terlalu mengerikan.

"Jika kau tak menemukan modusnya, kau tinggal mencari rata-rata median…" lanjut Akashi, satu tangan bertumpu pada meja, sedangkan posisi tubuh semakin mendekat. Aomine bergeser dari kursinya tanpa sadar. Dalam posisi ini, tepat ketika Akashi berdiri di sampingnya, dekat juga hampir tak memiliki batas, mendadak perhatian Aomine terbagi menjadi beberapa cabang. Antara mendengarkan penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya, atau menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ yang terkadang membuatnya candu tanpa sadar. Oh! Perlukah ia katakan juga bahwa saat ini jantungnya berdetak tidak tentu bahkan dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya?

"…ki,"

Dan bagaimana helai poni merah itu kini saling berjatuhan. Menutupi sebagian matanya. Mata yang sering kali memancarkan sorot meremehkan, intimidasi, dan keangkuhan yang begitu kentara. Mata yang pertama kali Aomine lihat di atap gedung saat itu; pagi itu. Membuatnya tak berkutik beberapa saat. Dan hanya kekosongan yang dilihatnya, juga pedih yang melintas sesaat. Sebenarnya—

"Daiki…"

—kau itu menyembunyikan apa, Akashi?

"Daiki!"

"Ugh! _Ittai!_"

Buku dengan judul perekonomian makro dan mikro itu terhempas begitu saja, mengenai mata dan hidung Aomine, melukai sudut bibir dan dagunya, membuatnya sakit sampai meringis kecil. Aomine refleks mengangkat tangan dan mengusap permukaan wajahnya, mengurangi sakit yang dirasa. Sial, si Akashi itu bisa-bisanya bermain kuli seperti ini!

"Jangan bengong saat mengerjakan tugas," Akashi memberikan penekanan dalam kata 'tugas' yang diucapkannya. Berdecak sebal lalu berjalan menjauh. Sepertinya kembali ke tempat tidur adalah pilihan terakhirnya. "Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar,"

Aomine mendecih tidak suka. "Seenaknya saja memerintah. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini kacung—" kalimatnya terputus begitu saja. Melihat bagaimana punggung Akashi menjauh, bagaimana punggung rapuh sekaligus kuat itu kini tak lagi menunjukan cerita apa-apa di baliknya, mengingatkan Aomine akan satu pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggunya.

"Hei, Akashi,"

Sang subjek yang dipanggil menoleh. Handuk dan peralatan mandinya sudah siap di tangan. Kamar mandi adalah tujuan berikutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau ada masalah dengan pilihanmu untuk kuliah di Hokkaido?"

Kalimat yang dibubuhi dengan nada tanya itu terdengar datar, juga tak berniat diucapkan. Aomine mengutuk dalam hati mengapa mulutnya berbicara begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia jadi terlihat seperti orang yang ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain yang buka urusannya. Kiyoshi pernah bilang, jika ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, itu karena hal tersebut memang tidak seharusnya ia ketahui. Dan kasus Akashi adalah contohnya.

"Daiki, kau—"

"Ah, maaf, lupakan saja kata-kataku—"

Lagi. Kalimat Aomine terputus. Namun kali ini bukan karena keinginannya.

Suara konser yang berasal dari perut Akashi menghancurkan dinding kecanggungan yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Pfft—dasar. Antiklimaks yang kedua.

"Akashi, kau belum makan malam?"

Si rambut merah mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi, tidak mempedulikan dua pertanyaan yang belum di jawabnya sama sekali. Hingga pintu terbuka, dan langkah Akashi berhenti mendadak.

"Bukan urusanmu, Daiki."

_Blam!_

Aomine tak mengerti. Kalimat itu sebenarnya lebih ditujukan untuk pertanyaan keduanya, atau pertanyaan pertamanya tadi?

"Bodoh. Kalau memang lapar bilang saja. Akan kuseret ke kafetaria nanti,"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Ini. Gila.

Akashi tak menyangka kalau kakak angkatannya sendiri mengajak—coret, menyeretnya paksa—untuk menelusup ke kafetaria di malam hari seperti ini. Padahal Aomine sendiri yang bilang bahwa keluar asarama saat malam itu dilarang, tapi sekarang laki-laki itu yang melanggar peraturannya sendiri. Dasar senjata makan tuan.

"Daiki, kau benar-benar gila. Aku akan kembali ke asrama saja."

"Jangan!" Aomine berbisik, nyaris berteriak. Satu tangan menarik lengan Akashi, mencegah agar pemuda itu tidak angkat kaki. Bahkan hampir saja membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang jika Aomine tidak menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Seperti prediksi Akashi, kafetaria di malam hari begitu sepi dan kosong. Kursi-kursi yang sudah disimpan terbalik di atas meja. Penerangan yang seadanya berasal dari dapur, dan itupun hanya satu lampu. Jendela-jendela besar yang tertutup rapat, meski pintu utamanya tidak terkunci. Tak ada suara. Tak ada kegiatan. Tak ada aroma masakan. Seperti kota mati.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah mendengar cerita mistis di sini," entah karena memang rumor itu pernah didengarnya, entah karena Akashi tertular sifat jail Aomine. Yang jelas, begitu kata mistis memasuki gendang telinganya, Aomine merapat cepat pada Akashi.

"Tidak perlu membual seperti itu,"

"Kau yang lebih dulu berada di sini, Daiki. Aku kira kau tahu ceritanya."

"Tidak!" sahut Aomine—kelewat cepat—tanpa berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu."

"Kau mau mendengar ceritanya?"

"Hentikan itu! Bisa tidak kau tutup mulut saja?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Daiki, kau takut?"

"_Hell, no way!_" kilah si biru tua, merasa harga dirinya terinjak jika ia berkata yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa Akashi meremehkannya lebih buruk lagi nanti.

Baiklah, Akashi tak perlu penjelasan lebih untuk tahu bahwa Aomine itu buruk dalam berbohong, juga berakting. Biarkan saja si _dim_ itu ber-euforia dalam mimpinya sendiri.

Dapur menjadi tempat perhentian terakhir mereka. Akashi membiarkan Aomine yang membuka dan mengacak kulkas yang terletak samping bak pencuci piring, sedangkan ia berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Permintaan Aomine, sebenarnya. Agar jangan terlalu jauh dengan alasan meminimalisir bahayanya tertangkap basah oleh pengawas asrama atau yang lebih parahnya, ketua asrama yang sedang berpatroli. Heh, bilang saja Aomine ketar-ketir ketakutan.

"Tch, menyebalkan. Ibu kantin jahat sekali, menghabiskan bahan makanan sampai tidak tersisa di kulkas," gerutu Aomine sebal. Menemukan beberapa potongan sayur dan sekotak tofu yang masih utuh. Bahan makanan sisa, sialnya.

Bola mata Akashi berotasi jengah, kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada. "Ini sudah malam, Daiki. Memang kau mengharapkan apa?"

"Tanpa kau mengatakannya pun aku tahu itu. Aku sedang lapar, oke?"

"Seharusnya kau datang saat makan malam tadi."

"Tugas dari dosen menyita waktuku. Begitu sadar, jam makan malam sudah lewat."

"Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh,"

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku bodoh, pendek. Kau sendiri juga belum makan, 'kan?"

"Tidak perlu mengurusi hal itu, aku tidak lapar. Dan jangan memanggilku pendek."

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau akan mudah terserang penyakit, Akashi."

"Terserah. Memang apa pedulimu?"

"Kau—"

"Siapa di sana?!"

Perdebatan tanpa sadar mereka terhenti begitu saja. Aomine refleks berdiri, di sisi lain mata Akashi langsung awas. Menyelidik setiap ruang kafetaria. Begitu sadar bahwa dalam remang malam mereka tidak sendirian, juga lampu senter yang menyinari beberapa sudut ruangan, simpuls saraf sensorik Aomine bergerak tanpa komando. Ia menarik lengan Akashi, menyeretnya hingga ke ujung bagian dapur. Mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Kita sudah ketahuan Daiki, lebih baik mengaku saja," desak Akashi tidak sabar. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Aomine di lengannya, jujur saja, itu membuatnya sakit.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kita bisa terkena masalah,"

"Yang aku tahu, kau sendiri yang memulai semua ini,"

"Berhenti berbicara!"

Kening Akashi berkerut samar begitu ia sadar Aomine membawanya ke mana. Di depannya, sebuah lemari yang cukup besar menanti. Pintunya yang terbuka menunjukan kalau lemari itu kosong, tidak terisi apa-apa. _Oh, dear_, jangan katakan kalau sebenarnya—

"Daiki, _don't you dare_—"

"Diam."

Dugaannya salah. Bukan lemari itu yang menjadi tujuannya.

Ada celah kecil yang sebelumnya tidak Akashi sadari, terbentuk di antara lemari besar tadi dan dinding pemisah dapurnya. Tidak lebar, tapi tidak juga kecil. Cukup untuk memuat tubuh mereka berdua. Aomine yang pertama kali menyelinap, menempelkan punggung dengan rapat ke dinding belakangnya. Akashi, yang belum sempat protes dan berlari menjauh, satu lengan kembali ditarik hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, berbalik dengan cepat, setelah itu punggung membentur bebas dada Aomine, menggelitik dagu laki-laki itu dengan helai rambutnya.

"Daiki—hmph!"

"Ssstt!" tangan kanan Aomine terangkat. Menyimpan kelima jemari besar itu di sebagian wajah Akashi. Memberikan tekanan yang tak terlalu keras di sekitar bibir dan hidungnya. Membekapnya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya berada di sekitar leher sang pemuda merah. Menarik tubuh kecil itu lebih dekat lagi, mendekapnya lebih dalam.

Aomine menunduk, berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Akashi. "Tunggu sampai dia pergi,"

Ini salah. Posisi ini salah.

Tubuh yang saling berdekatan tanpa ada pemisah. Aroma _mint _dan _mocca _yang bersatu secara acak. Hembus napas yang mengenai tengkuknya. Detakan jantung yang ia rasakan di belakang punggungnya, jantung sang kakak angkatan. Aomine Daiki yang menahan semua pergerakan termasuk suaranya. Akashi merasa ini salah.

Termasuk waktu yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak berhenti.

Siapa saja katakan kalau semua ini tidak benar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

**Alice & Suki : **Halooo~~ Kembali lagi dengan kami, kekeke~

Ceritanya kita udah riweuh gak puguh di kelas, fangirlingan gak jelas, dan akhirnya plot berlanjut juga, hahaha /siapayangnanya. _Well_, kebetulan si Alice lagi gak bisa ffn, moga-moga bisa buka lagi ya Alice Q.Q /nak. Nanti siapa yang mau ngebersihin typonya? #dibuang

Oh ya, ini balesan review dulu yang tidak pake akun ya~

**Aoki : **Hihihi, Takao bukan ya? #plak Terima kasih atas reviewnya yaa~ wkwkw... soal yang Midorima itu, nantinya juga terungkap kok X'D Lalu untuk list teman sekamar di fic, jujur kalo sebenernya Suki sama Alice sama sekali gak punya, tehe. Teman sekamar cuma kebetulan cocok dari hasil rundingan kita berdua. Terus untuk request chara boleh, tapi untuk pairing kita berdua gak bisa jauh dari uke!Akashi. Soalnya dia yang jadi _center(?)_ di cerita ini, hehehe... maaf yaa~ Q.Q

**margareth : **Halo, terima kasih atas review-nya ya~~ kayaknya tau deh ini siapa, wkwkw. Soal Akashi mau bunuh diri dan sebagainya itu nanti terjawab di chap-chap selanjutnya kok. Hihihi, kalem aja, kalo nanti hiatus kita gak akan bilang-bilang da~/heh.

**neechan : **Hahaha, terima kasih atas review-nya, Neechan! XD Hayooo~~ kalo mau cepet updatenya dipanjangin lagi review-nya, wkwkwk... btw, terror terus Alice ya /enggak.

**el cierto : **Aaaaaaa, senang rasanya baca review-mu :"D Terima kasih atas review-nya yaa~ Yup! Aomine dan Akashi itu emang kayak bumi dan langit. Interaksinya mungkin terbilang absurd tapi entah kenapa disitu uniknya /apaan. Yosh! Ini dia chap selanjutnya, sankyuu naa~~

Yosh! Mudah-mudahan bisa update cepat lagi, tinggal mencari waktu luang aja, sih. Wkwkwkw... XD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, review, fave, dan juga follow-nya! *kecupin satu-satu*

Akhir kata,

**Alice & Suki : **Review please! 8D *karungin Akashi* *dikejar Aomine*


	4. Cerita 3

**"Notre"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

_**"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."**_

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**.:: **Cerita 3 : Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya makan bersama seseorang?******::.**

**.**

**[**_Adakala ketika aku tak membutuhkanmu, namun sebenarnya mengharapkanmu di sini; di sampingku._**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Night**

"Daiki, lepaskan."

Aomine lupa akan telinganya. Gelapnya malam dan tegangnya suasana cukup untuk membuat fokus pikirannya tak terbagi kemana pun. Matanya menajam, pada satu titik di sana; tepat pada pintu utama, pada lampu senter yang menyorot kosongnya kafetaria, pada langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh dan pertanyaan sama yang dilontarkan sebelumnya; siapa di sana?

"Daiki,"

"Sebentar lagi," lagi-lagi refleks, lengan mengerat di sekeliling leher Akashi, sedangkan kelima jarinya sudah terlepas. Tidak lagi membekap mulut sang subjek yang diseretnya tadi ke celah sempit antara lemari dan dinding pembatas. "Tunggu sampai penjaga asrama pergi."

Bukan itu yang ditakutinya, dasar bodoh! Tapi posisi mereka saat ini. Yang Akashi rasakan tidak nyaman, juga terkesan sedikit… ambigu? Ya, terserah, apapun itu. Jelasnya, Akashi tidak suka posisi seperti ini. Salahkan saja perbedaaan kekuatan—Akashi sungguh tidak ingin mengakuinya, tidak akan pernah—di antara mereka. Juga tinggi badan, _damn._

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai si penjaga akhirnya berjalan menjauh, sorot lampu senter yang meredup, dan sosoknya yang perlahan menghilang lalu lenyap sepenuhnya. Aomine menghela napas, lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu mendapat kartu peringatan lagi dari kepala asrama jika ketahuan menyelinap malam-malam di kantin.

"Akhirnya pergi juga. Untung saja kita—" kalimatnya terhenti di ujung lidah. Aomine menunduk (dengan gerakan terpatah-patah) hanya untuk mendapati sepasang delima yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, atau bisa disebut tatapan psikopat? Dua-duanya sama-sama mengerikan. "Ah! Maafkan aku!"

Akashi mengangkat alis. _Sadar juga, dasar bodoh._

Ia merasa tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, terlepas dari jeratan lengan kekar si laki-laki _dim_ yang menahannya tadi. Di sisi lain, Aomine melesat keluar, lagi-lagi hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ada kekagetan yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, seperti listrik yang menyengat, membuat seluruh sistem sarafnya aktif secara paksa.

Jika boleh dikatakan, menyeret Akashi ke celah kecil tadi sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh otaknya; otak Aomine, tentu saja. Itu murni karena refleks yang dimilikinya. Satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya tadi hanyalah pergi secepat mungkin, menghindar selincah mungkin, dan sembunyi sediam mungkin. Layaknya bayangan. Lalu sekarang, begitu Aomine sadar akan kelakuannya yang tidak terduga, rasa malu kini menggantikan segalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kilah Aomine ragu. Menggaruk tengkuk tidak tenang, gestur yang dilakukannya ketika ia gelisah. "Itu pasti sesak, hahaha. Jadi—"

"Kali ini, aku biarkan," potong si kepala merah sinis. Berjalan kembali menuju kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang dikeluarkan Aomine sebelumnya. "Tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi, kubunuh kau, Daiki."

Hiii, itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Bulu kuduk Aomine merinding dibuatnya. Sial, Akashi Seijuurou itu sebenarnya titisan iblis apa? Dengan santainya berbicara tentang kematian. Juga mengenai bunuh-bunuhan, dasar psikopat diam-diam! Eh, bukankah psikopat itu memang suka diam-diam jika melakukan—

"Daiki, ayo cepat buat masakan dan pergi dari sini secepatnya."

Sudut bibir Aomine menekuk geli. Si pendek itu, sebenarnya lapar, 'kan?

Akashi tidak menyadarinya. Ia mulai menyalakan pemetik gas, nyala api yang mulai keluar, dan mengambil panci tidak jauh dari sana lalu meletakannya di atas kompor.

Aomine berlari dan dengan cepat mematikan pematik.

"Kau gila!" sungutnya panik. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan!?"

"Menyalakan pematik, Daiki," jawabnya retoris. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari seorang Aomine Daiki adalah hal yang sangat tidak penting, juga _absurd_, baginya. "Berhenti bertanya hal yang bodoh dan cepat masak saja,"

Aomine mengacak rambut frustasi. Berbicara dengan Akashi itu membuatnya depresi, dia selalu berputar-putar ketika berbicara. "Lebih baik kau duduk saja," lanjutnya lelah, mengibaskan satu tangan malas. "Aku yang akan memasak,"

"Oh."

Ada ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Aomine begitu nada peduli namun tak peduli itu keluar. Didiamkan itu lebih baik daripada hanya ditanggapi dengan kata 'oh' yang diucapkan dengan datar, sebenarnya. Mata biru tuanya mengikuti ke mana Akashi berjalan, menjauh darinya, lalu menurunkan satu kursi dari meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur. Memastikan bahwa pemuda merah itu duduk di mana.

_Well,_ dengan bahan-bahan yang didapatnya untuk saat ini—bawang daun, juga tofu, dan beberapa bumbu yang disimpan di lemari kecil tertentu—Aomine mencoba untuk memkirkan satu menu yang menurutnya sederhana, namun terasa enak—ah, tidak—ia baru saja memikirkan menu yang pas.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit selanjutnya, Aomine berjalan keluar dari dapur; mendekati di mana Akashi menunggu. Satu tangan membawa nampan, dua mangkuk sedang di atasnya, dua gelas berisi air putih, dan sepasang sendok yang menyatu. Heh, dia terlihat seperti pelayan kafe saja. Dan Akashi seorang tuannya. Tidak, Aomine tidak sudi menerimanya.

"Sup tofu?"

Satu alis Aomine terangkat. "Apa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Yakin itu bisa dimakan?"

Astaga, jahatnya. Dan sakitnya tuh, di sini (tepat di jantungnya, tentu). Dasar sadis, Akashi Seijuurou itu bukan hanya dari sikapnya saja yang sadis, tapi omongannya pun termasuk.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin tidak perlu dimakan," cibir Aomine sebal, menarik satu kursi di depan Akashi lalu mendudukinya. Mengambil satu mangkuk dan sendok, setelah itu mencicipi masakan buatannya.

Akashi tak membalasnya. Ia tidak akan bilang kalau sup tofu adalah masakan favoritnya—tidak, ia bukannya _tsundere_, oke—ini hanya menjaga _image_—sekali lagi—menjaga _image_. Lantas ia mengikuti setiap langkah Aomine sebelumnya. Jujur saja, aroma yang berasal dari uap sup-nya lumayan sedap dan mengundang selera.

Hening.

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung. Tak ada suara yang terdengar, kecuali denting sendok yang membentur ujung mangkuknya. Aomine sibuk dengan makanannya, dan Akashi terfokus pada benaknya.

Kepala merah itu mendongak.

Kunyahan di mulutnya terhenti, gerakan sendoknya mendadak beku.

Ia tidak main-main tentang benaknya yang terus berputar. Akashi hanya sadar, bagaimana cara Aomine menikmati sup tofu-nya dengan lahap, bagaimana laki-laki _dim _itu tak berkata ketika makan, dan bagaimana sang kakak angkatan menemaninya untuk makan malam (yang sudah terlambat) membuat Akashi tertegun meski terjadi beberapa menit.

Selama ini, hari-hari di mana ia tinggal di Kyoto—rumahnya—waktu yang dihabiskan bersama keluarganya lumayan jarang. Atau tidak pernah sama sekali, bisa dikatakan. Sang Ibunda sudah meninggalkannya sejak kecil, tidak mungkin menemaninya makan. Sang Ayah? Pria sibuk itu tidak memiliki waktu hanya untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Di hari ulang tahunnya sekalipun. Mungkin para _maid _dan _butler_ bisa termasuk hitungan. Sepupunya yang riang dan berisik juga terkadang datang dan menemaninya, ya meski Akashi harus tahan dengan ocehan mengenai perjalanannya yang banyak dihabiskan di dalam pesawat terbang. Tapi keluarganya, jangan harap.

"Kenapa berhenti makan?"

O-oh. Ia melamun ternyata. _Geez._

"Bukan apa-apa." Kilah Akashi cepat, kembali menunduk dan menyantap sup tofu bagiannya.

"Bagaimana sup-nya? Kau suka?"

Akashi mengedik tak acuh. "Kalau kau tambahkan udang, mungkin jauh lebih baik."

"_No!_ Aku tidak akan pernah merelakan Kou kesayanganku!"

"Di sini aku tidak membicarakan udang yang bernama apalah itu milikmu, Daiki. Udang ya udang, bisa di mana saja."

"Tapi aku tetap merasa itu adalah Kou."

"Tch. Terserah,"

Aomine tertawa. Renyah, renyah sekali. Merasa obrolan tak penting dan nihil berujung mereka, lucu. Membuatnya nyaris tersedak dan terbatuk setelahnya, dan di sisi lain, Akashi mendengus geli. Si bodoh ini, sifat dan sikapnya memang tidak pernah melihat tempat.

Namun di sudut hatinya, dalam relung hati Akashi, jauh di dasar jiwanya, satu pertanyaan yang tak sempat terpikirkan olehnya selama ini mendadak masuk; mengenai benaknya. Menembak tepat memori otaknya.

Perasaan hangat ini. Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya makan bersama seseorang?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**At Morning **

"Shintarou, kau kalah. _Tsumi_." Akashi tersenyum. Tangannya bersidekap dan posisi duduknya semakin tegak seolah-olah mempertegas keangkuhan yang selalu menjadi ciri khas miliknya.

Midorima hanya meringis kecil. Sudah lima babak—atau enam babak, mungkin—Akashi mengajaknya bermain _shogi_ bersama dan dari semua pertandingan itu, Midorima Shintarou tidak pernah sekalipun mengecap manisnya kemenangan. Hanya nyaris lalu Akashi kembali membalikkan keadaan.

Oh, tentu saja Midorima sadar kalau ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan manusia jenius yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Masih butuh seribu tahun lagi baginya untuk mengalahkan Akashi. Namun meskipun begitu, Midorima tidak akan lelah untuk meladeni si surai merah ini dalam permainan papan tersebut.

Tepatnya pagi hari ini, Akashi datang ke kamar asramanya, memintanya untuk menjadi lawan dalam permainan _shogi_. Hal itu semata-mata karena Akashi beralasan bahwa rasanya cukup monoton kalau ia hanya melawan dirinya sendiri seperti yang biasa Akashi lakukan.

Midorima mengerti itu. Sebab di satu sisi, Akashi adalah seseorang yang absolut; selalu menang, selalu benar. Jadi, Midorima pikir akan terdengar aneh kalau Akashi bermain sendirian dan mengalahkan dirinya sendiri sehingga dirinya sendiri menang dan kalah dalam waktu yang sama, padahal jelas-jelas Akashi benci sekali dengan yang namanya kekalahan.

Err, sungguh abaikan saja kalimat terakhir yang terdengar _absurd_ tersebut. Midorima sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya meracau tidak jelas.

_Well, _bukannya apa-apa Midorima mau menerima ajakan teman semasa SMA-nya tersebut. Midorima bukan seseorang yang memiliki banyak hobi maupun kegemaran. Selain membaca literatur tebal mengenai anatomi atau bermain piano dan mendengarkan siaran ramalan bintang di radio maupun televisi, pemuda berkacamata itu juga menyukai bermain _shogi_.

Dan kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukan di asrama ini amat terbatas. Sehingga ia akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran bermain _shogi_ untuk membunuh rasa bosannya di sini.

"Iya, iya, kau menang lagi, Akashi," Tanggap Midorima agak keki seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sejak dahulu permainanmu selalu sama. Mengorbankan bidak-bidak berpangkat rendah dan menghancurkan pertahanan lawan dari dalam."

Akashi mendengus geli, "Begitu juga dirimu, Shintarou. Permainanmu selalu terfokus pada teori dan taktik yang ada,"

"Seperti kataku, jalan pikiranmu tidak dapat ditebak,"

"Pujianmu aku terima," Akashi melirik jam tangannya. Bermain _shogi_ benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu, huh? "Bukankah kau ada kuliah siang ini?"

"Ya, seperti katamu,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tutup hari ini dengan satu babak lagi, Shintarou?"

"Terserah dirimu saja."

Akashi menyusun kembali bidak-bidak berbentuk segi lima itu pada posisinya masing-masing dan kegiatan itu juga diikuti oleh Midorima. Setelah selesai, kedua pemuda itu memulai lagi permainan _shogi_ mereka dan kali ini diawali dari Midorima.

_Satu pion maju satu petak._

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat," Akashi angkat bicara sambil menggerakan pion miliknya. "Saat kita pertama kali bertemu di universitas ini, kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku memilih untuk masuk kemari. Bukan begitu, Shintarou?"

_Pion lain kini ikut bergerak._

"Ya, begitulah," Midorima terdiam sejenak. "Dan aku rasa kau tidak tergugah untuk menjawab pertanyaanku itu sekarang, Akashi."

_Melangkah ke arah barat laut._

"Jangan ragu-ragu. Ambil saja kalau kau memang mengincar pion-ku itu, Shintarou," Akashi tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Dan, ya, kau benar. Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sekarang,"

_Jenderal perak mengambil langkah tak gentar; tak takut._

"Lalu kapan kau akan menjawabnya, Akashi?" balas Midorima.

_Selanjutnya, ambil pion. Langkah diagonal._

Manik merah itu menatap datar pada pion yang berhasil direbut oleh Midorima. "Hmm, entahlah," Akashi mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi sebelum menjawab, aku ingin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama padamu, Shintarou. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

_Korbankan yang lemah, sebab ia pikir itu rasional._

"Aku mendapat jalur undangan ke sini," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lagi. "Dan kebetulan aku punya kerabat di Hokkaido. Jadi, sekalian saja aku terima,"

_Kembali pion-pion itu diincar._

"Begitu rupanya," Si surai merah lalu terkekeh pelan, "Dan lihatlah ini, baru mulai tapi kau sudah mengincar semua. Agresif sekali kau, Shintarou."

Midorima mendengus, "Hanya mencoba taktik baru dan hentikan komentarmu tentang agresif-agresif itu, Akashi,"

_Musuh pun ikut menyerang dengan gencar._

"Kita lihat seberapa bagus taktik barumu itu, Shintarou."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menunjukkannya padamu, Aka—"

Dering panggilan dari telepon genggam milik Akashi memotong perkataan Midorima sekaligus menghentikan permainan mereka dan Midorima yakin ia dapat melihat iris merah Akashi sedikit berkilat serta menajam tatkala memeriksa siapa yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya.

Suara Akashi jadi kedengaran semakin dingin dan angkuh ketika mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Entah kenapa, Midorima rasa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini tengah emosi. Meskipun dari wajah dan gelagatnya, Akashi masih terlihat acuh.

Midorima tidak suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Oh, tentunya karena memang ia tidak punya hak dan tidak peduli akan hal itu. Namun, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar obrolan Akashi dengan seseorang yang tersambung dengannya kini. Bukan karena ia mau. Tapi mau tak mau, karena Akashi menelepon tepat di depannya.

"Pak Tua, sudah aku bilang padamu berkali-kali, aku—ck! Lalu kenapa?! Bukankah kau tidak akan peduli sama sekali?"

Ah, Akashi jengkel. Midorima jadi penasaran siapa orang yang berani sekali menyulut kemarahan Akashi.

"Dan sebagai gantinya, aku pun membalas dengan ketidakpedulianku terhadapmu. Aku hanya ingin sendirian sekarang, jadi jangan sekali-kali berniat untuk mengusikku di sini."

Midorima benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada Akashi yang mengatakan kalimat-kalimat dengan makna kebencian tersirat tersebut tanpa menimbulkan gejolak berarti pada air mukanya yang masih tetap datar.

"Terserahlah! Sudah aku tegaskan kalau aku tidak peduli lagi dengan segala omong kosongmu."

Sambungan diputus. Keheningan seketika menyelimuti atmosfer di dalam kamar Midorima. Iris kehijauan dibalik kacamata itu menatap Akashi cemas. Dan jangan salah paham! Ia hanya merasa canggung saja dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Jadi, Akashi baga—"

Niatnya ingin mengajak lagi si surai _scarlet_ untuk bermain _shogi_. Tapi nyatanya Akashi tidak menjawab apa-apa dan malah meninggalkan kamar Midorima tanpa pamit pada si empunya kamar.

Midorima Shintarou, mahasiswa jurusan psikologi yang selalu mendapat apresiasi dari dosen-dosennya perihal kemampuannya yang mampu menganalisis segala permasalahan mengenai psikologis seseorang dengan cepat, kini hanya dapat diam. Tidak dapat berkutik tatkala Akashi angkat kaki dari ruangannya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun.

Midorima tidak bisa mencegahnya. Sebab sejak awal, Midorima tahu, Midorima sadar.

Ia tidak akan pernah paham dengan psikologis kejiwaan maupun isi hati milik Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**At Noon **

Oh, sungguh. Aomine sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Akashi. Ya, meskipun kepercayaan dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang pada si adik angkatan. Namun berkat bantuannya semalam, Aomine berhasil lolos dari amukan sang dosen _killer_ tercinta karena tugasnya dapat terselesaikan dengan amat baik. Bahkan beberapa rekannya pun tidak percaya kalau si surai biru tua itu berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dan mendapatkan nilai A dengan tanda plus menyertainya.

Dengan ini, rata-rata nilainya bisa terangkat dan tidak lagi ada di garis batas keprihatinan.

Aomine melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung asramanya. Mudah-mudahan saja si pendek itu ada di kamar, jadi Aomine bisa langsung mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Baru saja Aomine menginjak anak tangga pertama untuk naik ke lantai dua, tiba-tiba ada suara yang sedikit membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau pemilik suara itu mempunyai hawa keberadaan tipis yang jarang dirasakan seseorang? Dan atas alasan itu Aomine sempat berpikir sejenak, mungkinkah si pemilik aura tipis tersebut pernah merasakan sakit hati di kala ia tidak ter-_notice_ oleh orang lain?

"Kau sudah kembali rupanya?"

"Iya, begitulah," Aomine mengangkat kedua bahu acuh, "Dan bisakah kau tidak muncul mendadak seperti itu, Chihiro? Kau membuatku kaget,"

"Kaget atau takut?" Tanya Mayuzumi datar.

"Hei, untuk apa aku takut?" Aomine membalas, "Di luar masih terang, tidak mungkin ada hantu dan yang sejenisnya,"

"Ya, ya, terserahlah," Kedua manik abu Mayuzumi berotasi, "Omong-omong, tadi aku melihat teman sekamarmu, Akashi,"

Iya, terus? Mayuzumi 'kan memang ketua asrama gedung barat, jadi wajar saja kalau ia melihat Akashi di area pengawasannya tersebut.

"Oh," tanggap Aomine singkat, merasa urusan itu tidak ada sangkut paut dengannya.

Mayuzumi pun melanjutkan, "Ia kelihatan kesal," kemudian jeda, "aku rasa, mungkin sebelumnya ia habis marah-marah,"

Perkataan Mayuzumi barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Aomine. Akashi marah-marah? Aomine hanya tahu Akashi itu tipe orang yang tidak akan menunjukan emosinya dengan mudah di depan orang-orang.

"Apa maksudmu habis marah-marah?"

"Ini hanya kesimpulanku saja, Aomine," Mayuzumi menatap Aomine, "Bisa saja ia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya atau alasan lain, entahlah," kata Mayuzumi sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Yang jelas ia kelihatan sangat kesal tadi,"

Aomine terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Mayuzumi. Berbagai pertanyaan kini malah memenuhi benaknya. Mungkinkah masalahnya sekarang ini berakar dari sumber yang sama dengan sumber masalah yang selama ini menganggu pikiran Akashi, yang sampai membuatnya nyaris bunuh diri?

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu soal itu," Mayuzumi buru-buru menambahkan, "Dan jangan berpikir kalau aku peduli. Aku mengatakan itu dengan maksud agar kau tidak memperburuk keadaan dengan mengganggu Akashi setibanya di kamar. Sebab aku tidak ingin ada ribut-ribut di sini,"

Semula Aomine pikir, Mayuzumi itu perhatian karena khawatir dengan kondisi Akashi. Tapi nyatanya ia hanya tidak ingin Aomine membuat keributan di asramanya. Huh, benar-benar. Oportunis sekali pemuda itu!

"Aku harus pergi, masih banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," Mayuzumi pamit pada Aomine dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Pemuda _dim_ itu masih terpaku pada tempatnya, enggan untuk meneruskan tujuan awalnya untuk segera kembali ke kamar asrama. Aomine jadi bingung dengan posisinya sekarang. Perlukah ia membantu Akashi atau malah bersikap tidak peduli?

Jika ia melakukan pilihan pertama, sudah pasti Akashi akan menganggapnya terlalu ikut campur dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Tapi kalau ia memilih bersikap acuh, bukankah itu terkesan tidak etis karena membiarkan teman sekamarnya yang sedang dalam masalah dan tidak membantunya sama sekali?

Lamunan Aomine menjadi buyar di saat ponsel biru tua yang yang berada di saku jaketnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Buru-buru ia langsung mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari dosennya tersebut dan panggilan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang dosen hanya ingin bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

Dan Aomine baru sadar sesuatu setelah menutup teleponnya.

Kenapa tempat bertemunya harus di gedung fakultas psikologi, sih? 'Kan gedung itu letaknya terlalu jauh dari asrama. Belum lagi matahari siang ini sedang terik-teriknya.

Aomine pun menghela napas pasrah, "Mager banget buat pergi ke sana, Tuhan."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Gedung fakultas psikologi memang beda.

Aomine yang sudah beberapa tahun berkuliah di sini saja masih sering takjub melihat keteraturan di gedung ini. Tempatnya lebih tertata dan bersih ketimbang di gedung fakultas manajemen bisnis. Bukan maksudnya Aomine menghina fakultas sendiri, bukan. Gedung fakultas tempatnya juga sebenarnya bersih dan rapi, hanya saja tidak seperti gedung fakultas ini.

Melihat dindingnya yang dominan putih lalu lantainya, entah kenapa Aomine merasa ia bisa bercermin di keramik-keramik lantai itu saking mengkilatnya. Terus ada wewangian seperti bau khas rumah sakit yang Aomine benci. Tidak luput pula beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang menggunakan jas laboratorium dan beberapa di antaranya memakai kacamata tebal seperti kutu buku.

Aomine jadi merasa salah tempat. Pasalnya beberapa pasang mata juga kini tengah meliriknya seolah-olah Aomine adalah spesimen langka dari negeri antah berantah. Tapi semua tatapan mata itu bagi Aomine adalah wajar, sebab penampilan Aomine sendiri tidak bisa disebut teratur.

Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya, Aomine sampai tidak sengaja malah menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak—eh! Kau!"

Orang yang ia tabrak ini, tidak salah lagi kalau dia teman Akashi yang Aomine lihat sewaktu di kafetaria. Si manik hijau yang menatapnya sinis waktu itu.

"Kalau tidak salah kau itu temannya Akashi 'kan?"

_Jade_ itu mendelik tajam ke arah Aomine saat nama Akashi terlontar dari mulutnya. "Bukan urusanmu aku teman Akashi atau bukan. Siapa kau?"

Aomine melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hei, hei, jangan dingin begitu! Aku Aomine Daiki dan aku senior di sini. Jadi sopanlah sedikit,"

Alis Midorima terangkat. Ia ingat sekarang. Aomine adalah teman sekamar Akashi. Pertama kali Midorima bertemu dengannya ketika ia menyerahkan jadwal kuliah Akashi di kafetaria dan setelah itu, Akashi memberitahunya kalau si pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut adalah teman sekamarnya.

"Oh, jadi kau Aomine Daiki, teman sekamar Akashi yang serampangan itu?"

Aomine rasa semua orang sudah terlalu berlebihan menilainya sebagai orang yang tidak rapi, tidak higienis, dan lain sebagainya. Ayolah! Begini-begini juga Aomine masih rajin mandi, kok! Hanya saja memang gaya berpakaiannya itu tidak selalu modis karena Aomine lebih mementingkan kenyamanan saat berpakaian ketimbang berpakaian dengan gaya. Jadi orang-orang sering kali menganggapnya urakan.

"Iya, aku teman sekamar Akashi dan kau tidak perlu memberi keterangan tambahan lain di belakangnya," jawab Aomine keki. "Tidak adil kalau kau sudah mengetahui namaku sedangkan aku tidak mengetahui namamu, Tuan Mata Empat,"

"Midorima Shintarou dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu,"

"Oho, si Mata Empat ini kesal rupanya?"

"Sudah aku bilang hentikan,"

Aomine terkekeh. Senang rasanya bisa menjahili adik angkatan. "Kau itu mirip Akashi, ya? Sedikit-sedikit marah kalau sedang dijahili orang,"

"Aku berbeda darinya," Balas Midorima.

"Ya, ya, kalian memang beda. Kau tinggi dan dia pendek,"

Astaga, bisa-bisanya Aomine mengatakan hal itu secara lepas tanpa takut mendapat amukan si iblis merah, batin Midorima. Orang ini memang benar-benar cari mati.

Tiba-tiba tercetus sebuah ide dalam otak Aomine. Mungkin saja ia bisa menanyakan perihal Akashi pada si lumut ini. Dia 'kan temannya, sobatnya. Pasti minimal dia tahu kenapa Akashi bersikap tidak wajar seperti hendak mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Midorima?"

Midorima menoleh, "Bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi?" Aomine dengan cepat langsung menambahkan, "Bukan urusanku, memang. Tapi aku hanya penasaran saja dengan sikapnya yang terlihat aneh,"

"Kau juga merasakannya?" Midorima balik bertanya.

"Eh? Ternyata memang benar ada yang tidak beres,"

"Aku mengetahui ada yang aneh semenjak bertemu ia di kampus ini. Sebab aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk masuk ke sini,"

"Begitu rupanya," Aomine tertegun sejenak, "Bahkan kau yang teman dekatnya pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi apa kau tahu kalau Akashi sempat kesal tadi pagi?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku rasa kau maupun aku tidak usah terlalu ikut campur dengan urusannya," Ucap Midorima.

Aomine dan Midorima sama-sama tidak lagi angkat suara. Mereka membiarkan diri sendiri untuk terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, namun tetap dalam satu konteks yang sama dan subjek yang sama.

"Intinya jangan membuatnya tambah jengkel dengan kelakuanmu, Aomine," ujar Midorima akhirnya.

"Oi, oi! Panggil aku _senpai_, Mata Empat!"

"Untuk apa aku memanggilmu _senpai_?" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kau saja memanggilku dengan panggilan mencela seperti itu,"

Aomine hanya bisa pasrah. Sebab ia rasa, adik angkatannya untuk tahun ini mengalami degradasi moral, penurunan nilai budi pekerti, dan sopan santun terutama pada orang yang lebih tua. Buktinya tidak seorang pun di antara Midorima maupun Akashi, menuruti perintahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja mau memanggilku apa," Aomine mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

Midorima mendengus. "Untuk apa kau ke fakultas ini? Tidak mungkin kau kemari karena hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu padaku,"

"Aku ke sini untuk—_holy shit_! Aku lupa kalau aku harus menemui dosen!" Aomine langsung mengambil ancang-ancang dan tidak sampai sedetik ia mulai melesat menyusuri koridor di gedung itu untuk mencari ruangan tempat dosennya berada.

Midorima Shintarou kini mengerti mengapa Akashi menyebut teman sekamarnya itu bodoh.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**At Afternoon **

Aomine menghela napas berat, lalu mengembuskannya kasar.

Selesai sudah. Menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam bersama dosen yang terbilang _killer_ benar-benar menguras semua energinya. Berlebihan, memang. Tapi Aomine memang merasakannya. Semua itu membuatnya frustasi dalam dosis yang tinggi.

Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul lima sore. Makan malam mulai tiba, dan berjalan menelusuri gedung asramanya dengan keadaan perut kosong semakin membuatnya lelah. Aomine merasa langkahnya lambat dan jalan menuju kamar asramanya panjang sekali. Ia tak tahu sudah berjalan berapa lama.

Oh, omong-omong, sebenarnya pikiran Aomine saat ini sedang bercabang. Satu karena ia teringat menu di kafetaria, dua karena obrolannya bersama Midorima tadi sedikit mengganggu fokusnya. Mengenai teman satu kamarnya. Mengenai tanda tanyanya akan Akashi Seijuurou. Mengenai keanehan yang ia sadari meski Akashi sendiri tak berkata apa-apa.

Aomine yakin itu. Ada satu hal yang disembunyikan pemuda itu.

Dan sekarang rasa penasarannya bertambah tinggi. Ia harus segera menemukan Akashi.

"_Yare yare, _Dai-chan!"

Oh, bagus. Aomine mengutuk habis-habisan dalam hati. Niat segera pergi untuk menemui pintu kamar asramanya dengan cepat runtuh sudah; tentu ketika Mibuchi Reo kini berjalan di depannya, ke arahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengambil jalan yang akan mempertemukannya dengan laki-laki melambai itu, karena Aomine tahu Reo tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja ketika bertemu.

"Halo, Reo," sapanya dengan paksa, bibirnya menekuk getir. "Maaf, sekarang aku—"

"Mencari Akashi Seijuurou?"

Ujung alis Aomine saling bertaut, bola mata melebar, dan senyumnya luntur. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" pertanyaan retoris, Reo langsung bisa tahu bahkan sebelum Aomine mengucapkannya. Lama-lama ia jadi ngeri sendiri menghadapi satu temannya ini. Reo seperti bisa membaca pikiran orang.

Namun Reo tak langsung menjawab. Raut wajahnya berubah, senyum konyol itu kembali menggantung di bibirnya. Membuat Aomine mengernyit sebal begitu tahu laki-laki itu pasti sedang bermain tebak-tebakan dengannya. Ditambah lagi sorot yang berpendar dalam kedua matanya semakin membuat Aomine jengah. _Sok misterius,_ batinnya.

"Aku tadi melihatnya," Reo mengangkat bahu—seakan-akan ia tak peduli, tapi Aomine tahu itu bohong—lalu menunjuk jalan di belakang bahunya dengan ibu jari, dengan tidak acuh. "Kurasa dia sedang terburu-buru,"

Kening Aomine berkerut samar. Terburu-buru? Ia tidak yakin kata itu bisa masuk dalam kamus kehidupan Akashi Seijuurou. Yang ia tahu, Akashi adalah tipikal orang yang tenang. Kelewat tenang—di setiap saat—yang selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Menurutku dia terlihat aneh,"

Aomine mencelos. Lagi? Tadi Midorima dan kini Reo berkata bahwa Akashi terlihat aneh? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting," sahut Reo akhirnya. Aomine hendak bertanya lebih jauh, namun satu tangan laki-laki rambut hitam yang terangkat tepat di depan wajahnya memaksa Aomine untuk berhenti. "Dengar Dai-chan, ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui,"

"Hei, aku—"

"Ini menyangkut teman sekamarmu, Dai-chan. Apa kau tidak merasa Akashi Seijuurou-mu terlihat seperti orang yang selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri?"

Kalimat pembuka itu berhasil membungkam Aomine. Satu tanda tanya lagi dalam benaknya. Dari. Mana. Reo. Bisa. Menebaknya. Dan Aomine tahu Reo mengerti maksudnya hanya dengan satu tatapan mata penasaran.

"Menurutku, tipe ini sepertinya biasa memiliki masalah dengan lingkungan yang paling dekat. Misal seperti teman masa kecilnya? Atau sahabat lamanya? Ah, keluarga juga salah satu faktornya?"

"Keluarga?" sela Aomine, suaranya mengecil. "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

Reo mengangkat bahu. Bayangan Akashi yang melewatinya tadi kembali terbayang. "Ya, soal itu kau harus cari tahu sendiri, aku hanya berpesan jangan terlalu sering mencari masalah dengannya. Kalian berdua itu memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, kau tahu? Untuk itu, Dai-chan, jika kau tidak bisa mengontrol sifat urakanmu itu, keadaan asramamu tidak akan pernah bisa akur." Ia melihat jam, setelah itu membelalak. "Oh! Kuliah soreku sudah dimulai. Aku harus segera pergi,"

Reo menepuk bahu laki-laki _dim _itu pelan, lalu berlalu pergi. Dan tidak lupa kalimat riangnya seperti 'sampai bertemu lagi, Dai-chan!'. Yang anehnya, kali ini tidak membuat Aomine merasa sebal atau jengah.

"Tch. Si merah itu membuatku kesal,"

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Aomine kembali bergerak sepeninggal Reo dari hadapannya. Ia berbalik, berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamar asrama. Dan kali ia tidak akan membiarkan keadaan apapun sampai langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit sampai Aomine menghentikan laju langkahnya; di depan pintu, satu menit untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah akibat berjalan terlalu cepat, satu detik untuk berdecak, detik selanjutnya mengangkat tangan lalu memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan hingga terbuka.

Sepasang mata birunya refleks memutar sekeliling ruang kamar. Berusaha menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Hingga matanya jatuh pada satu titik, Aomine tersenyum simpul. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar, setelah itu mendekat ke arah meja belajar tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, yang ia yakin Akashi berada di sana, duduk dengan tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Oi, Akashi—"

Namun saat itu pikirannya sedikit meleset, juga membuat harapannya sirna seketika. Akashi memang berada di sana, duduk di atas kursi depan meja belajar, beberapa buku tebal dan pensil tergeletak tak tentu. Kepala merah itu terkulai, tersembunyi di antara dua lengannya yang menekuk; saling memeluk dan menutupi separuh wajahnya. Aomine bisa melihat bagaimana sepasang merah delima yang sering kali menatapnya tajam itu kini terhalang oleh kelopak mata tipis dan bulu matanya yang lentik. Suara napas yang teratur, gerakan bahu dan punggung yang konstan, dan keheningan yang membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Aomine mengerjapkan mata. Ia tak tahu Akashi bisa tertidur dengan gaya seperti ini.

"Dasar," ia mengacak rambutnya asal, memutar kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berderap ke arah tempat tidur Akashi. Mengambil selimut yang sudah terlipat rapi di atas bantal, membentangkannya dalam satu kali tarikan, dan kembali mendekati sang putra tidur.

Aomine membungkuk—tepat berdiri di belakang kursi yang diduduki Akashi—namun gerakannya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada—tidak ada satu pun—yang membuat Aomine berpikir bahwa ada hari di mana ia mendapati Akashi dalam keadaan yang jauh dari perkiraannya sendiri. Mata biru itu melebar, tubuhnya mematung tiba-tiba, setiap aliran darahnya mendesir tak tentu. Kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat ujung selimutnya juga gemetar meski tak terlalu kentara.

Aomine yakin ia tidak salah melihatnya.

Wajah tidur itu, gerakan punggung itu, hembus napas pelan itu, juga mata yang tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, Aomine yakin ia melihatnya. Ia yakin tidak salah melihatnya.

Hanya saja… ia tak yakin dengan butir bening yang tertinggal di sudut matanya; mata Akashi.

Aomine menahan napas. Jantungnya berdegup tak tentu, pegangan di ujung selimutnya semakin mengerat. Satu spekulasi memenuhi benaknya.

Akashi Seijuurou… menangis?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

****Alice & Suki : **Halooo~~ **Kembali lagi dengan kami~

Mumpung belum menghadapi UAS, jadinya kami sempetin dulu pubblish. Padahal ini waktunya bener-bener kepepet, emang _the power of_ _kepepet_/heh.

Oh iya, terima kasih kepada : **AzuraLunatique, Letty-chan19, Novi-desu, Keys13th, Mey-chan Love Kagami 5862, baguettes, Kiyoha, araya faiqo, neechan, denOden, margareth, Zhang Fei, **dan** Lance Corporal Narin,** atas review yang diberikannya yaaaa~~ *kecupin satu-satu*

Semoga saja cerita ini masih berkenan di hati para readers~~ *wink*

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, review, fave, dan juga follow-nya! *pelukin satu-satu*

Akhir kata,

**Alice & Suki : **Review please! 8D *siap-siap menghadapi perang kecil*


End file.
